Worlds with in worlds
by Writersblock1001
Summary: Izzy’s creation is reeking havoc in the Digiworld, and in his attempt to stop it only get another kid trapped in the Digiworld. Ash from the world of Pokemon. (action/adventure,romantic over tones between Ash and Sora) Please R
1. Demonicamon comes

Worlds within worlds part 1 

Izzy looked on in horror and grief, till he could not bare the sight on the evil and destruction. The months he's been in the Digiworld, and the countless battles, Izzy stood and faced what ever he had to helping to see his friends though the current crises. Izzy eyes watched the battle for a few seconds more, and then turned his face away. He could not bear to watch any longer, not because of the carnage, but because it was his fault.

           Izzy could not watch as wargreymon fell to the ground. All of his energy drained. The mega Digimon tried to get back up but sunk back down to the ground and turn back into Koromon.  His usually pink tone darkened a bit but the energy blast that nearly killed Tai's Digimon. Izzy watched as Tai ran to the fallen Digimon his eyes red, trying to fight the falling tears. Tai look up towards Izzy and that second pass wordlessly. But he knew no words were needed, Tai's eyes were filled with not only worry for his Digimon friend but Hate for the one true source of Koromons current state. The hate in those eyes were directed at Izzy, and no one knew more then he did that he deserved that anger. 

"Metalgarurumon show that things who's boss!!" Matt yelled at the Mega-form wolf Digimon charged into battle. Although Izzy hoped Matt would succeed where Tai and Wargreymon failed deep down he knew the outcome would be the same. Izzy allowed his self to look out the corner of his eye just in time to the Metalgarurumon's body engulfed in flames, his large metal body reverts back into the Rookie form of Tsunomon. Matt looked as his Digimon rolled to a stop at his feet. "No. He was our last hope." Matt said in a defeated tone of voice. 

           Izzy looked out over the battlefield, the air was thick with the smelled of ozone from the countless energy blast all or which did no good against their enemy. Each of his friends knelled at their fallen Digimon. His eye slide to each of the Digidestined looking for some sort or forgiveness for what he has done. Tai and Matt stared at him their eyes filled with both regret and anger. Joe Mimi, Tk and Karie tried not to look at him, not wanting to say what they all wanted to. With his heart braking Izzy eyes fell to his last chance for absolution. Sora tear filled eyes looked at him, then turned away and his heart broke. Izzy could not blame them their Digimon had been defeated and their enemy stood looking down at them unopposed. 

           An evil but seductive laugher filled the air; their enemy malevolent cackle drove fear into their hearts. Izzy steadied his trembling hands and turned to face the super powerful Digimon the defeated them. He turns to eye his own creation. 

            Demonicamon stood about 7 feet tall, her humanoid and extremely female, form seem to emanate power and evil. Her eyes seem both seductive and terrifying as if the devil him self lay in wait behind those crystals blue spheres. Her face was both lovely and menacing. Her beauty and power where unequaled. All this Izzy knew because she was his creation. A living monument to is ingenuity and arrogance, equally his greatest success and greatest failure in one package. 

           Izzy thought over the destruction and pain his creation caused, "Why Monica? Why are you doing this? You where created to fight evil and help stop destruction not cause it." He knew this what a foolish line of questioning but he needed to get closer to her if his plan was going to work. His fingers rubbed the device in his right pocket, almost giving away his advantage.

            Demonicamon smiled her most fetching smile and said " Why?  Father Izzy, I am what you made me to be. You made based me on a virus you your self created." Demonicamon strolled forward her hips swaying with every step. Her right hand slide slowly and seductively up her right thigh, tracing a trail up and between her breast, and finally brushing past her full lips. Her mouth formed into a smile." And may I say what a wonderful job you did on this form father." 

Izzy continued to play his role, hoping she would come close enough so he could play his card. "No I created you to recompile in Disinfect Virus Type Digimon!  Not for, for this!" Izzy gestures angrily at the battlefield and the various recovering Digimon.          

She took another step towards him and looked hungrily at him. "But father the bases for this wonderful form" she smiles and cups her breast and continues "…was a virus you made to made invade the basic codes of any program and brake it down to cause it pain as it were. No mater what your intensions for me was my basic nature is that original virus. I live to cause pain to bend those around me to my will. I am growing beyond what your created me to be, but the ecstasy of creating pain… " A slight shutter ripples there her body, and her glazed eyes focucsed on Izzy."Oh Father if you could only understand." 

           Izzy took a tentative step towards Demonicamon. If he could get with in a few more feet of her he could deploy his plan. "Monica, please this is not what I had planed for you, let me help you."  Izzy took a second step towards her. 

           "No Father Izzy you don't understand the pure pleasure that is agony, there are no stronger emotions then love and Anguish. But with your don't realize is there are no differences between the two, Love, Anguish two sides of the same coin." Demonicamon's tongue flicked out and licked her bottom lip. " I shall share my love with you all." At those words Izzy's knees felt weak with a strong sense of foreboding. 

           The evil Digimon eye pulsed with power as she looked out across at the dig destined.  " "No Anguish is greater then that of the pain of a loved one." Her eye fell to Tai. The leader of the Digi-destined jumped to face her. Strength and courage fired in his eyes

           "I don't care what you do to me. You're a Bully and you don't scare me," Tai said defiantly.

           "No Tai I will not do any thing to you" Demonicamon cold voice whispered. He cold eye fall to Hikari. 

           Little Hikari rose up from the weak and fallen Gatomon, her face filled with fear as the air began to ripple around her. " Tai what's happening?" she whimpered. Suddenly a blot of energy struck the child's form, which was followed by a soul-shattering cry of pain. 

"Kari No!!!" Tai rushed to his sister fallen body. Cradling her limp body in his arm. Tai face with twisted in a trubute to the agony of having his sister hurt. Kari looked up weakly at her brother, feeling His tears falling on her face.

            Demonicamon's Body tremble again, as a rush of pure pleasure at the child's pain flowed though her. " Oh what beautiful suffering, wonderful!" She mutters in a pleasure filled voice. Izzy had to stop him self from rushing to Tai aid, no matter what happened he had to keep calm and try to get a few steps closer to her. Any deviation from his course may expose his plan to his creation. Demonicamon smiled and gazed at Matt saying." And would your agony be as great if the one you loved was hurting too?"  Her long slender finger pointed at TK. After seeing the look of evil in her eye and what happed to Kari a second ago, Matt jumped up from the fallen Tsunomon, running to his Brothers side. Matt stood in front of the trembling TK, with his arm spread wide, willing to shield his brother from harm with his own body. A red energy bolt fired out from the Evil Digimon's hand, hurtling rapidly at Matt. Then much to matt dismay the Energy Bolt arced over him only to strike TK where he stood. TK cried out in pain, and his little legs buckled. His small form hit he ground with a soft thud, still alive but in much pain. Just like little Kari. 

           Matt cradled his Bothers head to his chest, his eye over flowing with tears. "Come on Tk your ok, please tell me you ok." Matt said though a broken voice. Although Tk's eye where partly open and he was breathing, the young boy was in too much pain to respond to his brother. 

            Another wave of pleasure seem to tremble though Demonicamon. " Mmm, Breathtaking, your Anguish. Is just as strong and delightful as Tai's, Oh how I love it. Yamato."  Demonicamon cold eyes slid slowly to Joe.

           Joe's eye became wide and fearful. "No I wont let you do it!" Joe screamed at the wicked Digimon. Before his words came to an end Joe turned and ran Towards Mimi as fast at his feet would carry him. Unfortunately he was not fast enough. Mimi suffered the same fate as Kari and Tk. A red surge of energy, a shriek of pain, then silence as she falls to the ground Simi-conscious. "Damn you.." Joe cursed under his breath, as he propped Mimi's head into his lap. Brushing some of Mini's brown hair from her face, trying to sooth her pain. 

           Izzy could not stand by any longer and watch his friends suffer because on him. If only he could get closer get closer. "Now father…" she interrupted he chain of thought. " What about you? How could I bring you such wonderful pain?" Demonicamon smile and tuned towards, the trembling Sora. 

           He felt helpless; none of their Digimon was able to stop her. His fist clenched his anger building with his creation and him self. Izzy dropped to his knees, and said." You don't have to hurt Sora, something I made and am responsible for is hurting my friends." Izzy looked up at Demonicamon with pure misery "There is nothing you could do to make me fell worse then I do right now." 

Demonicamon smiled down at the boy genus that formatted her, it was a motherly smile but did not hide her sinister Intentions. With an every so slight gesture, an invisible force levitated Izzy's body towards her. Izzy knew that there was nothing he could do to physically stop her, so he hung there in mid air inches away from her face. "Yes Father, I can see and feel your misery. Your pain is so intense I can feel it to my very core." Her slender hands reached towards him, drawing him into her arms. " You hate what I've done to your friends, but more then that you hate your self for creating me, oh such pain…I can even feel your tears on my bosom.  I can hardly wait to see how many level of suffering I can arouse from you and your friends father." 

           "I'm sorry Monica…" Izzy said though a broken and sadden voice. 

            Demonicamon arched her eyebrow slightly. "Sorry for what Father?" 

           "I'm sorry that I was so arrogant as to think I could control forces I did not fully understand. I 'm sorry I ever made you, that damned virus, and I'm sorry that I now have to destroy you" suddenly Izzy pulled a small device from his right pocket and pressed it hard against her chest. Demonicamon screamed as if her body were being ripped apart. Izzy watched as power arched and surged around her and the very air begun to bend around her.

            "Father!! What are you doing?" She screamed, as a hole seem to form behind her out of the rippling and bending space around her.

           Izzy looked at her and felt strangely sad, and said calmly "I'm destroying you Monica, I've created a Digital Gate behind you that is attuned to you only. You will be draw into and lost forever." 

           Tai Ran up behind Izzy Not completely understanding what was happening. But Tai knew of the Digital Gate, the one that connected the Digiworld to there own. "Izzy what are you doing? Are your sending that Monster to the Real world? "

           Izzy glanced back at Tai " No. That gate leads only to the Null-Space between worlds. Demonicamon will be trapped and her Digi-code will be dispersed, she will lose cohesion and be destroyed. " 

            Demonicamon continued to struggle, but was being drawn into the maw of the Portal. "No!!.. I wont go like this, I refuse!"  With that her body surged with power. 

           Izzy grabbed his Lap top computer and monitored the reading and displays " This is impossible! She's pulling free.!! She just too powerful! " Izzy yelled over the tremendous noise filling the air. 

           "What's happing Izzy? It looks like she's braking free." Tai yelled over the howling and building energy. 

           Izzy sweat dropped trying to make sense on the reading on his screen. " She is, I didn't think I made her that powerful. The Gate is braking down and the energy is surging on the quantum level, and the power build up is going critical!"

           The technical words Izzy was using where mostly over Tai's head but he understand one thing clear that Gate thing was about to blow up and he better grab Izzy and run.  Tai Grab Izzy by the arm and pulled him away, just as a powerful explosion knocked them both to the ground. 

           The flash of light blinded Izzy for a second or two but when his vision cleared his worst fears where realized. There stood Demonicamon. She looked drained of energy but she was not pull into the gateway. Izzy failure was complete. "You tried to kill me Father," She laughed triumphantly. " I have to respect that. That was very painful. Which only proves I'm my fathers Daughter. So I'll take my leave of you to regain my energy but I'll come back to play with you and your friends some more" she said as her Luscious body rose into the air and flew off into the distance.  

           "Damn it!!" I've failed; I've failed every one." Izzy said in a remorseful voice.

           Tai wanted to try to comfort his friend but his own feelings about what Izzy did were still mixed. But he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Tai saw a person lying where the Gateway was. Tai blinked, a person? Tai stood up and walked a few dozen feet to and it was a person lying unconscious on the ground. But not just a person, it was Boy, a kid about his own age. 

           Izzy saw that Tai was looking at something on the ground, and came to inspect what it was. It was a boy About 10 or 11 years old, lying on the ground where the Gate to digital space had been. Izzy mind filled with questions. Who was he? How had he gotten to the digital world? Was he another Digi-destined child? 

           Sora placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder. He almost didn't want to look at her, the mess he made of things and now he may have trapped another kid in the digi-world. "Izzy. How do you think he got here?" Sora asked looking over the boy. 

           "My best guess is that when my Digi-Gate over loaded, it punched though to the real world and some how sucked him into the Digi-world." 

           "Great! Not only did you create a super powerful evil Digimon. You trapped some innocent kid in the digi-world!" Izzy heard Mat's angry voice yell. The weakened Digimon and the digi-destined children were slowly recovering, 

           The ever-loyal Tenotmon stood by Izzy's side and said. " Now what a minute Matt you can't believe Izzy wanted any of this to happen, and yelling and fighting about it wont help!"  

           Izzy didn't feel deserving of Tento's words but he welcomed them never the less. And to Izzy surprise Tai also came to his defense. "Tentomon is right we can sort out way Izzy did what he did later, first we have to see if this new kid is ok and who and where he came from. Then we have to get out of here in case that Thing comes back to finish us off." 

           I small moan came from the Boy laying face down on the plush grass. He stirred a bit and rolled onto his back, revealing a small Yellow colored Digimon Izzy was not familiar with, "Fascinating!" Izzy proclaimed " He must be another digi-destined child he has a Digimon with him. 

            Gatomon came closer and looked at the two new arrivals. "Weird, we Digimon have a innate knowledge of all other Digimon and I'm not familiar with this Digimon at all. But from his size I'd same where ever he is this may be is rookie form." 

           The boy eye blinked a few times as he slowly sat up. " Wha, where am I ?" 

           Sora rushed to the boys aid and helped him sit up, "Easy, you maybe hurt take it a little slower" Sora said with a warm smile. 

           The boy blinked a few more time and looked at her. "Er, ok" Izzy noted that he seemed more dazed by Sora smile then by his trip though the gate.

           "My Name is Sora" she said gently squeezing his hand, "And that Tai, Matt, Mini, Izzy and Joe. Tk and Kari " Sora pausing their quick introduction. To point to there gathering Digimon." And these are our Digimon." 

           The boy closed his eye and shuck his head as if trying to clear it and asked confused " D, Digimon?..Mon..AH!" His Eye popped open with concern. He looked about, then spying the strange yellow Digimon. The boy rushed over and pick, then cradled the creature in his arms." Come on I know your ok, we've been though to much to be separated now."  He's voice was full of caring and concern. Which seem to stir the small Digimon. 

           Izzy walked near the new kid and told him." He seems to be ok, although I can't be to sure, seeing at I've never seen this type of Digimon before. By the way what is your name and where do you come from?" 

           The Boy looked at Izzy Oddly, "What do you mean? And what is a Digimon? As from who I am and where I'm from. My name is Ash Ketchum, from the Town of Pallet, and this is My POKE'mon Pikachu," The Boy ash looked about him then asked." And where the heck am I?"  

The of Part  One  


	2. Misty no more

World with in Worlds Part two 

            Ash yawned lazily as Professor Oak and Professor Ivy rattled off Technological, super big words that if he lessoned to hard would make his head hurt. He tried to look interested, but this was getting too him. These where two of the foremost experts on Pokemon, and there was nothing he loved more then Pokemon. But boy was this boring. So far the best thing about that trip and brake in his training to become a Pokemon master was his reunion with his old buddy Brock. Ash smiled a little, Brock and Ivy were pretty good at hiding it, but their relationship was pretty obvious to Ash. Ash stroked Pikachu on the head and looked out the window. He Misty and Tracey were asked here to help Professor Oak and Professor Ivy in a project with the Digital Poke'mon Porygon. Ash thought the Ideal of bringing the little computerized Pokemon into the real world would be great, and Ash wanted to be the first to capture Porygon. But so far it was one huge bore. "Ouch" , Ash's train of thought was broken by the sharp elbow to the ribs. 

Ash look over at the source of the elbow, it was connected to the angry face of Misty. Ash studied Misty's face and sighed inwardly. Technically Misty only hung around with him long enough for ash to pay for the bike he ruined. Ash had long since given up on the ideal of paying her back, and he suspected that Misty real had no interest in getting an new bike anyway. The bike was a pretext for her to hang out with him and make his day as miserable as possible. Ash once again regarded Misty, her bright red hair tied to the right in that familiar style. Her warm green eyes could turn in an instant from loving and warm, to hard and furious. He and misty have been traveling together for well over a year. Ash conceder her nothing more then an irritant at first, but he was older and hopefully a little wiser. With in the last few months his attitude towards the firey red head had changed. He was not sure how or why his feelings had changed, but he rather enjoyed having her around now. 

"Ash stop staring at me like that your creeping me out! " Ash had not realized he was staring. He Turn his face back to the lecturing Professor Oak. "Jezze Ash! Professor Oak and Ivy were good enough to invite us to this event. The lest you could do is try and look interested."

Ash wanted to lash out back at her, but she was right. Which was one of her more annoying qualities, her tendency to be right most of the time. So Ash tried to tune back into what Oak was saying. " and so , we believe that creating a building quantum surge, then shunting them though our poke ball transporter, the result would be the stabilization if the quantum matrix and the materialization of Porygon into the formative world." And with that Ash got a headache. 

Professor Ivy smiled at Ash noticing his confusion. "Let me try and explain it a different way for you Ash. Have you ever wondered what happens to a pokemon when it goes into a poke' ball or though the transporter?" Professor Ivy asked, putting a gentle hand on Ash's shoulder. Suddenly Ash could see what Brock saw in her.

"Well yes I have. I never understood how a big pokemon like Charizard or Snorlax could fit into such a small pokeball." Ash said getting seriously interested now. 

Professor Ivy showing great patents for those who were not as intelligent as she continued. "Well, basically the pokemon's body, cellular structure, and atoms are turned into Quantum and photonic waves, or Light and digital energy. Then that "LIGHT ENERGY" is stored into the quantum matrix of the pokeball. Do you understand so far ash?" Ivy asked smiling even warmer then before is that was possible.

Ash said with a slightly glazed look on his face" Yes Ivy..er I mean Professor Ivy I understand it now, but what this got to do with Porygon?" 

Her soft brown eyes closed a little while her delicate finger brushed past Ash's ear, and said " Now that a very good question Ash" He knew it was foolish to take such idle praise seriously but he suddenly felt twice as smart as normal. Out the corner of his eye her could see Misty's face frown a bit, Professor Ivy continued. "Well Ash, Energy and Matter are Interchangeable. So if we can turn matter I.E. a pokemon into energy. Then we should be able to turn an Energy Matrix I.E. Porygon Into….." she stopped looking at ash to connect the logic in his own mind. 

Ash's eyes brightened as if a light bulb flashed over his head. " Then the Digital Porygon, who started off as a Quan, er, Quantum energy matrix, should be able to be converted into sold matter, and become real" Ash said with wonder as a world of possibilities seem to open before him. 

            "Very good Ash! You've managed to take a very complicated Ideal and take it to it most logical conclusion." Professor Ivy said giving Ash a big hug. Ash felt warm all over as a result of that hug, although he could not explain it." Now if you'd excuse me I have to help get the equipment ready for the first test." Ash watched her rise slowly and walks back to her colleagues. He seemed to pay special attention to the way Professor Ivy's hips moved and sway as she walked across the floor. 

"She sure has a way of Explaining things doesn't she Ash?" Ash almost jumped out of his skin. He had not Noticed Brock sitting down next to him, large sweet drops formed on Ash's head. Ash slowly looked at Brock hoping he was not angry for staring at his Girl friend. An small smirk formed on His friend and mentors face, he said." Believe me, I understand more then any one the effect she can have of a healthy young man. I've always had a eye from any pretty face but after meeting Ivy.." Brock paused to fold his arms. " There's a Pokemon center with a Nurse Joy near by, and Officer Jenny comes by often, But I have no interest in them at all." 

Ash glanced across the room at Professor Ivy once more and at the moment her eye landed on Brock and shot him a sultry wink. Ash smiled and said, "Heh, I can see what you mean Brock, she can make you forget about any other girl." For more then a moment Ash felt a twinge of jealously, but he was glad that he old friend finally got his girl friend. "OW!" once again his chain of thought was interrupted but Misty's elbow. "Hey, what was that for?" Ash asked Misty rather angrily. 

Misty face was red with anger, and her knuckles clinched her mouth was tightly clenched but managed to open her lips enough to say," Your an Idiot Ash. You drooling over a woman that could almost be your Mother!" He tight voice raised a bit. But Misty was in such a ferrous state she didn't notice." God I don't know why I put up with such a moron." 

"Hey Why are you so.." 

"Just shut you stupid mouth Ash Ketchum! Don't you dare speak to me!" Misty cut him off so harshly and angrily, as her Eyes misted over a bit, as tears began to build. Misty then stud up with fire still burning in her eyes and walked/ran out of the room.

Ash sighed and looked towards Brock." Heck I don't even know what I did to make her so mad at me. I'll never understand Girls" 

Brock sighed and said, "And you never will Ash. Just go talk to her" 

Ash Picked up Pikachu and gently placed him on his shoulder and went out side to look for Misty. Ash eye quested about the outside the lab. Professor Ivy's lab was placed on a cliff side plateau. The fresh sea air filled Ash's lungs, and the slowly setting sun bathed every thing in a soft amber glow. And the sanding near a rail looking out over the ocean stood Misty.

Her skin was tinted a soft orange color, which only intensifying the natural red of her hair with swayed back and forth but the cool ocean wind. Misty turned to look at Ash. He large eye till slightly brimming with a tear or two, gazed into his. The setting sun started its daily dive below the horizon but from Ash's view point golden sun became the halo surrounding the angle which was Misty. Ash was beginning to see Misty in a new light. Misty had turn into a beautiful young woman, but Ash had not noticed till now. Seeing her like this set Ash back, their relationship had all ways been based on ether traveling together or arguing. Now Misty stood befor him not as the annoying loud mouthed, little girl, but a lovely young woman, whom he had grown to care for. Maybe for once in his life Ash was speechless.

"Ash .." Misty voice grow softy and delicate, Her eyes seem sad yet full of longing." I'm sorry I blow up at you like that. I'm not sure why I got so upset, but seeing you look at Professor Ivy that way made me mad. But the no excuse for the way I acted." Misty said while brushing a lock of hair to the side that was blow there by a straying wind.

Before ash could think he said. " No Misty I'm sorry I should not acted that way in front of you, I was wrong" 

"Well Ash you should be able to look at any one you want to. I mean it's not like I'm you girlfriend, am I? ." Saying the last part with a little nervously.

"Well.." Ash stammered and shifted back and forth seeming not knowing to do with him self. Misty was his friend perhaps his best friend besides Brock, but now when he looked at here he saw much more. Ash managed to steady his trembling hand enough to reach out and take her hand into his. Ash could nether explain or properly express his growing feeling towards Misty so he could only smile at her hoping she understood. A warm smile formed on Misty's sweet face. Maybe they could work out what they where beginning to feel together. But for now the wonderful sight of Misty standing against the setting sun was enough for Ash. 

A loud alarm sounded, a blaring buzzing of alert filled the air. The sudden sound startled Misty, scaring her into Ash's arms. For a Moment the two enjoyed the feeling of holding each other, but the sounds of an explosion from inside the lab, shocked the pair back into reality. Ash and Misty ran back the way they came, in time to see several lab technicians, running out of the smoke filled lab. Ash ran to one of the Professor Ivy's assistants, and asked. " What happen here?" 

Professor Ivy lab assistant looked Ash though her glasses, her eyes red a puff from smoke irritation. "Something ....*Cough* when wrong, we have to help get Professor Ivy out of there." She said. Ash could not really tell professor Ivy's lab assents apart, they all looked the same to him. But the alarm in her voice told Ash something was seriously wrong. Ash looked up into the smoke filled Lab. Though the chaos of fire and various people running around, he saw Professor Ivy and Oak at a control panel, franticly trying to stop what every was going wrong.

Ash tuned to Misty and noted the freighted look on her face. " Misty you think you and your pokemon can handle that fire, while I go get Oak and Ivy out of there?"

Ash's voice seems to startle Misty out of her frozen state " Yeah leave it to me." Once Misty set her mind to a task there would be nothing or no one to deter her from it, which was only one of the qualities Ash was beginning to love and respect about her. Love? But before he could think about the ramifications of using that word in the same sentence as Misty, her voice startled him out of his contemplation." Startyu, Starmie GO! Water Gun NOW!" Confident that Misty would get the job run Ash raced into the Smokey laboratory 

Ash should have probably thought twice about running head long to a smoke filled room, His vision was blurred and his breathing labored, but over the alarm bell and the yelling the lab Techs. Ash could hear Professor Oak and Ivy's voice. He let his ears lead him though the Chaos. 

Professor Oak normally genital and warm expression was replaced with a hard and concentrated one" The Injectors are fused, and the quantum partial filters have failed." He said in a voice verging on panic. 

Professor Ivy studied a computer monitor for a second or two then said." The Matrix is surging Professor, if we don't stop it there's no telling what going to happen." 

Ash could only understand part of what was said but knew they were all in a lot of trouble." Professor Oak Professor Ivy we have to get Out of here.!" Ash said tugging on their arms. 

"No we've worked to hard to let it end like this, there must be something more we can do!" Ivy yelled above the growing, pulsing sound of the Lab equipment. Ash looked at the device they had labored so hard on, It glowed and pulsed, seeming to build more power with every second. Ash was not a scientist but he knew an explosion when he saw one about to happen. 

Some thing tugged on his pant leg, Ash quickly looked down to see a worried looking Pikachu " Pi, pikachu. Pika pika !!" It told Ash. That did it for him. Pikachu could always since danger and Ash had grown to trust his Pokemon judgment.

"We have to get out of here. NOW!" Ash screamed at the pair.

Ash saw another person emerge from the smoke. It was Brock. Ash's old friend looked about till is eyes landed on them. Brock ran up to then and yelled, "Come on Ivy! There is nothing more you can do here, If that thing blows we could all be in trouble. 

"His right Ivy, we have to get out of the Lab." Professor Oak said grimly.

Professor Ivy nodded slowly. Ash could tell the she did now want to give up trying to save the Porygon project, but there was noting more she or any one could do but hope there was enough of a lab left to start over. With that settled Ash picked up Pikachu and the four ran though the clearing smoke towards the exit. Ash could not see any more flame with means that Misty and her Pokemon had done their part. The four emerged out of the laboratory and Ash enjoyed the feeling of fresh air filling his lungs. Ash looked up at everyone who gathered out side, he only hoped that every one had gotten out. "We need to get every one back farther in case the lab explodes!" Brock said taking control of the situation. 

"ASH!" a panicked voice called out his name. Ash looked to his left you see a worried Misty running up to him. Ash could not remember a time where she looked so worried. "Ash Togipi! I can't Find Togipi!" Damn Ash thought, No wonder she was so worried. 

Ash felt Pikachu leap out of his arms. "Pika-Pika chu " The yellow pokemon Yell and ran back into the lab. Damn it Pikachu Ash thought and ran after his pokemon. The smoke and flames had cleared but the ominous humming sound of the surging device had grown louder then before. "Pikachu!" Ash looked down at his pokemon to see it pointing near the center of the room. There sat a confused and crying Togipi. As many times before this Ash acted with out putting much thought into his actions. Ash ran toward the Pulsing machine, sliding to a stop ash pick the little Baby pokemon up. The sound and light from the Device became so intense, Ash had to shield his eye from the bright white light. 

"Let get out of here Pikachu!" Ash yelled, turning on his heels to run back out. No sooner had Ash got with in 10 feet from the doorway; the room was rocked but a terrible explosion. The sound deafened Ash for a few seconds, and his body was thrown forward, and Togipi was shot out of his hands. Fortunately Togipi landed safely in to Misty's waiting arms. Ash's landing was not as comfortable. His body landed hard on the cold laboratory floor. The shock wave almost knocked him unconscious but he tried to clear his vision enough to look back. Ash had expected to see the lab in shamble but what he saw was almost unexplainable. The Device that Professor Ivy and Oak was working seemed intact but a bright light emendated from it that flooded the whole room. The air rippled a quivered, and then seemed to sink in on its self as a Vortex of wind began to suck/pull Ash backwards. A weird hole seemed to form in the space around the device and grow larger and larger. Then Ash noticed the air and every thing around the hole began to be drawn into it. 

"Pika!!" Ash looked to see his pokemon sliding across the floor. Pikachu clawed at the ground but he was no match for the force of the portal. Ash reached out took hold and clutched Pikachu close to him, only to feel the intense pull of the Portal he was being pulled along the ground towards the maw of the Hole himself. Ash felt his feet leave the ground, and he begin to fall backward. 

             Misty seemed to take on a few of Ash's qualities of not thinking before you act. She quickly set Togipi on the group and jumped and slid along the ground in a desperate attempt to save Ash from being swallowed by the hole. Ash felt Misty hand grab onto his own, Then saw what a mistake that was. Misty was being drawn into the hole alone with Ash himself. They both seem to fall towards it faster as they neared it edge. Then abruptly the both stopped their slide. Ash looked up to see that Brock had grabbed hold of misty's foot with one hand and the doorway with his other.

Ash could see the stranded look on Brocks face, He struggled with the weight of both Ash and Misty and the force of the Portal. Ash look down his feet dangled only a foot away from the edge of the. Ash looked back up. " I can't hold on much longer!" Sweet poured down brocks face and his arm seemed tired. In a second or two they would all fall to their death or worse.

He's eyes locked into Misty's, her eyes were filled with hopelessness as the tears fill out of her eyes and into the portal. "Let go of me Misty Brock can't hold us both." Ash said with the calm the came with knowing there was noting he could do. 

"No Ash I wont, I can't let go of you!" Misty screamed with anguish. Misty seemed ready to share Ash's fate what ever it was But Ash was not. 

He looked at Pikachu, and his pokemon knew what had to be done to save Brock and Misty. Pikachu nodded to Ash sadly, He agreed. Ash Reached up and began to Pry Misty's hand off of his. "I'm sorry Misty I wont let you sacrifice your self for me."

"Ash Stop it! Hold on to me!" Misty cried, her eyes filling with more tears.

Misty emotion was so strong he was almost tempted to hold on to her forever, but Ash know what had to be done. Ash pulled free of Misty's grasp, instantly he and Pikachu plunged into the maw of the rift. Seconds later it closed behind him. Ash Clutched Pikachu in his arms and fainted.

Ash felt stiff all over, as he starts to regain consciousness slowly. He felt as if his being had be tuned inside out, He seem to hear voices around him but he could not be sure, because of the pounding in his head. Ash's eyes opened slowly he and looked into a weird multicolored sky. The clouds seemed normal but the sky its self shimmered with iridescent beauty "where am I ? " Ash croaked, his voice was still soar from screaming in the Lab. 

Ash felt a soft genital hand on his shoulder helping him to sit up. "Easy, you maybe hurt take it a little slower" he heard a soft delicate voice tell him. 

Ash tied to focus on who it was that was talking to him. A girl about his age, her eyes were warm and caring. Her face was roughly rounded a short lock of light brown hair peeked out from under a blue helmet. She was quite pretty and she seemed to exude caring and comfort. For the second time Ash was stunned buy the sight of a girl. The only then Ash could manage to say to the strange but pretty girl was " Er.. Ok." 

The Girl placed her hand into his and give a it a soft squeeze. " My name is Sora." Then her hand pointed to other kids standing around ash. She continued "And that Tai.." Ash saw a boy dressed in blue with wild looking hair and goggles," Matt" The Boy Matt seem half an inch taller then ash him self with a slightly dark expression on his face, with even weirder and spikier hair then the boy Tai. "Mimi," Sora continued, she pointed to a slender Girl about Misty's height she wore a Pink dress with a matching Pink Cow boy hat, she had long brown hair and was equally pretty as Sora, "Izzy" She Pointed to a rather short kid holding a portable computer. "Joe" A tall boy about a year older the Ash him self, He adjusted his glasses and smile weakly at Ash. " And TK and Kari" Sora said Pointing to two younger Kids. The two children seemed subdued as if something terrible just happened. 

Ash sat up more and look at the group, His head had not yet cleared all the way. "And these are our Digimon "Sora Then pointed to some of the weirdest pokemon Ash had ever seen. He seem to recognize some of the types like an insect and a bird type pokemon. Then his head cleared a bit more. But she didn't call them Pokemon she called them Digimon." " D, Digimon?" He begin to ask Then he remember Pikachu. Ash looked about and saw his Pikachu laying unconscious on the ground" Ash crawled over to it and cradled him in his arms. ." Come on I know your ok, we've been though to much to be separated now." 

The Kid named Izzy walk over to Ash and said, " He seems to be ok, although I can't be to sure, seeing at I've never seen this type of Digimon before. By the way what is your name and where do you come from?" 

There was that weird word they used for pokemon. Ash looked at The boy Izzy and said. "What do you mean? And what is a Digimon? As from who I am and where I'm from. My name is Ash Ketchum, from the Town of Pallet, and this is My POKE'mon Pikachu." Then Ash looked about again, not recognizing the terrain the land and the sky seemed oddly colored then he continued "." And where the heck am I?" 

End of Part two. 


	3. The Multiple Universe theory

**Worlds with in Worlds Part 3 **

Sora mind was reeling with the events of the past few minutes. A super powerful Digimon that Izzy created himself defeated all of their Digimon. Then Demonicamon proceeded to Torment them all by causing the ones closest to them great pain. Sora replayed he feelings at that moment in her mind and Trembled all over again. Demonicamon could have killed them all after defeating the Digimon, but she only wanted to torture them. Sora looked at the Boy as he stood up shakily. He said his name was Ash from some town called Pallet. The Kid Ash appeared after Izzy's fail to send His creation though the Digital Gate he formed. Unfortunately she was too powerful and broke free, and then Ash seemed to be pulled though the Gate. Sora looked at him, he seemed to be about her age, he wore blue jeans a black shirt and a red and white hat with a weird symbol. But strangest yet was the rather cute yellow Digimon he cradled in his arms. Sora wondered if this means he was a new Digidestined Child? Although Ash didn't call it a Digimon but a Pokemon, the way he held and care for it seems the two have been together for some time. Even after a round of introductions he still seemed shaken and disorientated.

Ash looked about him self, " Is there a phone nearby so I can call home?" He asked Sora. Sora noted the he seemed to genuinely not have a clue as to where he was or what he was doing here. Although still visible shaken buy his experience, he display a sturdy but weak smile. Sora couldn't remember if she faired so well after her first trip to the Digiworld, but the boy, "Ash" seem to have a strong resolve. " err… Sora I think you said? Well, is there? A phone I mean." Sora was at a loss for words. How could she even began to explain to Ash about the Digiworld?

"Ash, I'm Izzy." Izzy strolled forward and offered his hand in friendship. " There's a lot you don't understand about what going on, but we need to get out of this Area and to a safer location. Then we can properly share stories."

"You mean this place, where ever I am isn't safe?" Ash asked and looked about him. He seemed to survey the many scorched patches of earth and blast craters. "Hmm it dose look as if a battle of some kind went on here, there must have been some powerful Pokemon involved." Ash said thoughtfully. He looked down at the Yellow Digimon he held in his arms. Sora noticed It seem to be recovering all be it slowly. "And my Pikachu is still weak from what happened at Professor Oak's Lab, So I'll follow your advice for now, but the minute we get to a safe spot I want the whole story as to where I am." What was a Pokemon and who was this Professor Oak they would have much to discuss later. 

Tai had been kneeling by Kari's side, but had been listening to Sora hoped the painful shock the Demonicamon gave Kari, TK, and Mimi had no lasting effects. Tai stood up and looked into the redden sky and said." We don't know how long it will take the thing to recover her strength and come back after us, so we need to get some where far from here and as save as possible." Tai had a way of taking control of the situation, but Sora had grown to trust Tai decisions. Tai cast a disapproving eye on Izzy, and said "Then Izzy we need you to come up with some why we can fight that thing." 

Izzy face clouded over with a mix of sadness and shame that Sora could feel just from looking at him, but true to his Problem solving form, Izzy said. " We need to get to Geni's Place. Its about a days walk from here and there are some caves on the way we can hide out in." Izzy looked down and rubded Tentomon on his head and continued, " When we get to those caves we can trade stories with Ash and bring him up to Date on where he is and where he came from." 

Sora hoped Ash would not mind having all the details of where he is and how he got to the Digital World. She looked over and saw the he had moved to where Kari was setting down. The child seemed to be ok but her young face showed how frightened she was. Ash Kneeled down next to her and looked over Gatomon, which was sitting in her lap. "That is the strangest Meowth I've ever seen, I know that pokemon tend to vary from region to region, but I've never seen this variation of Meowth" Ash seem more interested in engaging the little girl in conversion, perhaps trying to cheer her up. Sora began to like this Ash kid. He picked Gatomon up and looked her over. "I'll say one thing, this is one cute Pokemon." 

"Hey Watch what you call me. I'm a Digimon and the name's Gatomon!" Gatomon said a little pived, she jumped out of Ash's hand and stood next to Kari. "And watch the fur! I just groomed my self.

"Ah! It can talk!!" Ash said quite surprised, he almost fall backwards. Which seemed to startle the Pikachu awake. 

"Of course I can talk all Digimon can!" Gatomon said with a small sneer.

Sora decided to speak up " Like we said Ash it seems we have a lot to talk about." 

"Yes and we'll have time to talk eat and lick our wounds after we get out of here. Tai said strongly. " If we have to fight that Thing again we'll all need our strength." He looked towards the direction that Izzy said was the way to Geni's place and started walking. Ash looked a little disturbed, he did not like being ordered around, but soon he shrugged and started following Tai

The walk took about two hours buy Sora's count. They all walked in general silence, being very low on moral. Ash seem to recover some of his strength, but being true to his gender would allow any one to help him. The Pikachu Thing, seem to recover soundly, but seemed to remain nervous about being in a strange place and napped on Ash's shoulder. In due time they came to a small cave, and began to set up camp. True to his word Izzy began to give Ash an abridged history of The Digidestined. He explained how they all came to this world and met their Digimon, who helped and protected them against the many hazards that they faced here. He even showed Ash their Digivices. 

Ash tried to digest all of the weird information. He looked thoughtful and asked. "Are you putting me on? Your trying to tell me I'm not on earth, but in some strange other world? " 

Sora sat down next too Ash ands placed her hand on Pikachu's head and stroked it soft Yellow fur. The Pikachu smiled and cued showing her it liked this attention. She then looked at Ash and said, "I know it seems strange, it was to all of us when we first came here but its all true. This is not earth but the Digiworld." 

Sora glanced at Izzy. It was often very hard you know what Izzy was thinking from moment to moment. He looked at Ash questionly and then it the Pikachu Digimon, but said nothing. Obviously Izzy was forming some notion in his mind but didn't seem fit to share it, yet. 

Joe continued to hand out the food that he and Gomamon gathered on their walk here. "But there are a few things that bother me about this. First of all how did Ash get here to the Digiworld? I mean I thought only the Digidestined could travel here. So maybe if you told us about your self and the last thing you remember be for you woke up here, we could figure it all out."

"Er.. Ok but my story not too special " Ash's story was special and equally confusing. He was 11 years old from the Pallet town. Sora was all was pretty good at geography but never heard of this Pallet or Veriden or Saffron cities Ash mentioned. Ash calmed to be on a, "Pokemon Journey" with his friend so that one day he would be a, "Pokemon Master" two concepts and Sora had never heard of before. Ash said the he when to the lab of a Professor Ivy to help with a experiment with the Digital Pokemon Porygon There was some kind of accident followed by an explosion and he and Pikachu was sucked into some kind of vortex then he woke up here. Sora noticed that Izzy lessened to the story still forming thoughts and theories but all the while looking sadder and sadder. 

"But that doesn't explain how you got with Pikachu you must have come to the Digital world at some point. This is the only place that Digimon come from." Tai complain seeming more confused then when they started. 

"What do you mean? I told you Pikachu is a Pokemon every body knows that! " Ash patted Pikachu on the head " He was my very first Pokemon, Given too me by Professor Oak him self. God don't you guys know anything? As a pokemon trainer I hunt and capture other pokemon then raise and train then to help bring out their full strength and potentials. They learn from me and I learn from them. Right Pikachu?" 

"Pika, pikachu." The pokemon happy agreed. It was odd to Sora that the Pokemon could not speak as the Digimon did. She was more confused then ever and from the looks on every ones faces no one seemed to understand what Ash was saying. 

They sat in silence for a few second, stumped on how to proceed. Izzy jumped up and walked to the far cave wall. "Damn.." said though clenched teeth. "Damn it, damn it, damn it !" , Izzy sore, his face a mixture of anger and remorse. Sora had never heard Izzy use such language. Izzy Turned to Ash his eye deep with sorrow, and said "Oh Ash I'm sorry, you came here, because…" He trailed off unable to continue. 

"Because why ?" Ash asked curiously

Izzy hesitated then said "Because there's no way for you to get back" he finish, setting down with his back to the wall seeming totally defeated. 

"What do you mean He can't get back? We can travel back and forth between Earth and the Digiworld and as soon as we take care of Demonicamon we'll just bring him back with us." Tai said. Sora had to agree it seemed reasonable to her that they should be able to take Ash back home. Then put him on a plane to where ever this Pallet town was. Some thing about Izzy's expression told her it would not be so easy

Izzy face did not change he merely said, " That would be true if Ash was from earth, but he's not from earth at lest not our earth. 

"What are you talking about now? If his not from Earth, where else would he be from?" Matt spoke up rather angrily. Sora had noted that Matt tended to get short tempered when he felt defeated. 

Izzy ignore Matt and looked at Ash, "Ash, you talk as if every one know about and train Pokemon is that true?"

"Of course it is, Pokemon are in every part of the culture." Ash said confused as Sora was at the moment, 

"No Ash, pokemon are in ever part of your culture not ours," Izzy sad almost sub-vocally, "Ash is from a totally different world, no a different universe then we are. In our universe the only "Mon" that exist are here in the digital world. And only a hand full of people know about it, But in Ash's world "Pokemon" are known and excepted as part of his world. The Digital world, the Pokemon world and our Earth, all are three different realities." Izzy then said with profound sadness," And now Ash was pulled away from his world his family and friends, and there's no way for him to return, and it all my fault. " 

Tai rubbed his chin and said, "Ok let just say Ash is from totally different world, then how did he get here?

"Ash said there was he was in a Laboratory helping with a Digital Pokemon project, and that there was a explosion. I'm assuming the some quantum based energy was use right Ash?" Izzy asked 

"Yah I remember Professor Ivy said something about quantum energy" Ash replied. 

Izzy continued, "That over load of quantum energy, punched a hole in space/time. While at that same moment the Digital Gate I made to destroy Demonicamon Overloaded and imploded. These two quantum event, combined to make a vortex from Ash's world to the Digiworld." 

Usually Sora could not grasp all of Izzy's theories but she understood this one except for one thing "Ok I think, I get all of that but why cant you just make another digital gate and send him back to his world?" Sora asked. 

Izzy just shock his head and said." Not impossible. Ash just being here proves the "Multiple Universe theory" Basically there would be an infinite number of alternate realities, each with its own quantum signature or Vibration. With out knowing the exact Quantum signature of Ash's world, we can search from now till the next thousand years and never find his." 

Ash stomped his foot angrily "NO! you can't tell me that. If there was a way here then there's a way back. Just because you think its impossible doesn't mean we can just give up. I'll never give up getting back to my home." Ash said defiantly. 

Sora saw Matt lean against the cave wall and fold his arms," Hmph! Maybe you better let him give up this time; it could be safer for all of us. Look at what Izzy's theories have done so far." Sora winced at that cutting remark, Izzy felt bad enough with out Matt making him feel worst. Sora began to walk over to Izzy to try and comfort him be it was too late. Matt cruel words hit their mark and Izzy's tears started to flow. 

Sora became instantly angry with Matt. She knew he could be hard at times but he had gone too far. Much to Sora's surprise Ash jumped to Izzy's defense. "Hey lay off him!" Ash faced Matt and yelled angrily.

Once Matt was in one of his moods he could be very short tempered. Matt opened his eyes and glared at Ash. "Look who are you to tell me how to talk to my friend this is none of your business so stay out of it kid." 

Matt and Ash stomped over to each other and stared angrily into each other's eyes. " Now that I'm here it is my business, Izzy is doing the best he can. I'm sure what ever it was he did Izzy didn't mean to. Now for the last time lay off him!" Ash screamed 

Tai rushed up to attempt to stop any fighting before it starts. " Hey let all calm down now tempers are a little high but…" 

"You stay out of this!!" both Ash and Matt yell together. 

Sora hated this because she knew how boys where, and all to soon Ash and Matt began to push and shove each other, but before any punches could be thrown, a small ball dropped off of Ash's Belt. The curious red and white ball hit the ground and bounced a few times. Then popped open and in a flash of white light, another Pokemon appeared. "Bulbasuar!!" is said a little disoriented.

"Oh with everything that being going on I totally forgot about my other pokemon. I better check to see if they are all alright" Ash began to count the small red and white ball around his waste.

Sora was a little shocked. It never occurred to her that Ash would have other pokemon beside the cute Pikachu. The second Pokemon was about the same mass as Pikachu but light green with dark green spots. There also seen to have what looked to be a large flower bulb on its back. Soras almost giggled, when she put the flower bulb with its name. Bulbasuar, it made a weird sense. Sora watched as Pikachu jumped down from Ash's back and landed next to Bulbasaur. "Pika pika pi pika chu" it said to the new comer.

Bulbasaur looked about then replied" Suar! Bulba suar saur bulba!"

"Weird that all that can say are their names." Sora told Biyomon " I wonder why they can't talk?" 

Biyomon flew forward and hovered above Sora " But they can talk Sora. I can understand them fine" 

Agumon Added " Yeah Pikachu is telling Bulbasaur how he and Ash came to the Digital world.

"Hmmph! Bulba bulab sura…" The green Pokemon said with a small sneer. 

Pikachu giggle a bit and so did many of the Digimon. They all seem to share a joke that the humans were left out on. :" I wonder what he said that was so funny?" Mimi spoke up. 

"Oh you wouldn't get it Mimi." Palmon said with a slight smile.

Bulbasuar seem to hear Palmon then Turn to examine her. "Bulbasaur!" it said with a crooked grin. Bulbasuar walked over toward Mimi and Palmon its eye tracing Palmon up and down, while it walked around her. "Bulba bulba.saur .Bulba suar saur saur " Its said while leering at Palmon. Palmon Answer by blushing profusely. Sora didn't think any thing with green skin could blush but what ever Bulbasaur said did the trick. Which only cause all the other Digimon and Pikachu to fall over in laugher. 

With all that transpiring Sora almost missed Izzy picking up the small red and white ball. Izzy looked it over and the beginnings of a grin formed on his face, "Err.. Ash what is this thing and how dose it work?" Izzy asked while holding up the Ball.

"Well." Ash began rubbing the back of his head showing that he was not too sure. "Its a Pokeball, it's used to capture and store Pokemon. All I really know is what Professor Ivy told me but she said something about a quantum matrix and something called photons. I only use them I don't really understand them." 

Izzy smiled "No I understand enough of it, the Quantum Matrix was all I needed to know. Your Pokeball may be the key to getting you home, but I'm not sure yet I need to do some research and talk with Geni" 

Ash's curiously peeked asked, "How can my pokeball get me home?" 

Izzy just smiled and said "I don't know if it can but it might. Your Pokeball has a Quantum Matrix that may have the quantum signature of your home Reality and we maybe able to use to get you back to your world. Maybe" 

Ash walked over to Izzy and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "If it dose of not, Thank you for not giving up on me Izzy," Izzy and Ash exchanged smiles and the mood of the group had been lightening. One problem was being worked on, but the Problem of Demonicamon still remained 

The rest of the night was not uneventful, given renewed hope of getting home Ash Began to speak with the All of the Digimon. Ash seem to love every thing about them, Sora thought he looked like a kid in a candy store, Wanting to know touch and see every thing about them. He wanted to see all of there attacks, and took measurements and recorded them in something called a Pokedex. Sora also noticed the All of there Digimon seem highly pleased to show off for a new person. Perhaps they had all been taking Their Digimon for granted, Seeing Ash's sense of wonder over every little detail made Sora think. So before she begin to settle down for a nights sleep, she took Biyomon in her Arms and said" I love you Biyomon and every thing you do for me" That pleased Biyomon and her self too. Every one and their Digimon settled in for the night. Sora glanced at the yawning Mimi and Palmon falling to sleeping next to her. Ash's Bulbasaur glanced at Palmon, which enlisted another blush from the Plant Digimon. Sora stifled a giggle when Bulbasaur, walked over to Palmon and settled next to her and fell asleep. Sora looked at the boy Ash again, he had gone though a lot and looked terribly weaken but he continued to study the Sleeping Agumon. At this rate he would be in no condition to make the walk to Geni's place. Sora knew that boys never knew what was best for them, that was why girls existed Some one needed to be level headed, men certainly couldn't be trusted to know what was best. Sora stood up from her bedroll and walked over to Ash. "Ash your going to wear your self out, get some sleep." Sora whispered as not to wake the others, 

Ash's sleepy eyes focused on Sora, "Oh I'll sleep in a little while, I just need to get a few more measurements from Agumon here. " Sora shook her head. Ash was dead on his feet and would hurt him self in pursuit of knowledge of their Digimon. Any other time she would respect that dedication but tonight was not that night. Sora promptly took hold of Ash's ear causing a small squeal of pain, and lead/forced him to the spot where she was sleeping. "Ow Sora, what are you doing?" 

"If you wont go to bed I'll put you to bed." Sora pronounced sternly " Now take off you Jacket and Hat and do it quickly or I might decide to make you take off your Pants too." Sora finished with a evil grin, enjoying this very much. Ash tried to protest a firm pinch on the ear Sora continued holding settled that. She watched at Ash lay down next to her bedroll. 

Then Ash sat back up and said "Let me just scan a image of Gatomon's Tail ring and I'll…"Sora decided to put an end to this once and for all. She quickly climbed on top of Ash, straddling his waist; she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down to his back. 

"Ash Kecthem stop being so stubborn! Now lay down and get to sleep!" Sora told him sternly. Ash seemed shocked at her forceful action and his wide eye displayed his surprise. Sora looked into his eyes, as Ash seemed to study her Ash's eyes traced every inch of her face as if her was reading something only he could see. The look in his eye and subtle change of expression took Sora a back. "What? " was all she could ask 

Ash smile and eye became warm, and his face softened, "The way you said my name just now, you just reminded me of someone." Ash's hand reached up and held the side of her face; His touch was caring but did not hide the sadness he seemed to feel. Sora heart melted and her skin tingled. "I'm sorry Sora, I know your just looking of for me. I'll go to sleep thank you for caring" Ash told her was a small smile. Sora then became quite aware, of the position they were in. Sora blushed and climbed off him and lay down. Ash closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. It was a full and disturbing day, and the weird feeling she received from Ash's touch would turn this into a disturbing night for her. She closed her eye and drifted off into strange dreams, with the hope that the Digidestined, and their new friend Ash would some how be able to face the challenges that awaited them tomorrow. 


	4. The last ditch effort!

World with in worlds part 4 

**_[_**_Arthur Note: Although its has been establish in the Pokemon video game and Television series, that a pokemon trainer can only carry 6 pokemon at one time. I have suspended that rule for this story. Ash carries and has access to all of his Pokemon. I hope this will not anger any Pokemon purist but, then again this is a Pokemon Digimon cross over story so some rules have to be broken for the sake of the story_**]**

           Sora eyes opened slowly, after a long night of uncomfortable sleep and strange dreams, she was glad to greet the day. He eyes tried to adjust to the light, the she realized there was none. Her sleepy eye looked about, not seeing the familar rays of the sun she concluded that it was still nighttime, or just predawn. Perhaps she would go back to sleep and hope she didn't have some more weird dreams about the boy Ash. She couldn't remember the dreams, but she knew they weren't nightmares just dreams that made her feel strange. She was about to review the previous days event in her mind. About how that Boy Ash Ketchum came to the Digiworld and how they soon discovered that he and his Digimon (or as he called them Pokemon) came from another world. Sora could also review the battle they had with Izzy's creation Demonicamon, but she decided that maybe sleep was best. She much rather have some more weird dreams about Ash then Nightmares about the Evil Digimon Demonicamon.

           But she was past sleep now and fully awake. There was no way she would be able to fall back to sleep. Sora would just go out of the cave they camped in last night use the bushes and wait for her friends to wake up. She suddenly became aware of a body next to her, but more then that some one had their hands on her. Sora shifted her head to the left, only to see Ash's head resting on her arm and his hand lying on her chest. Anger rose up in her "How dare he take advantage of a sleeping girl!" Sora thought angrily. As a girl she wasn't supposed to know about such things as what it was the boys wanted from girls, but Sora was smart and observant enough to understand those things. Her Mother had made it quite clear the there were certain things the a girl could not allow a boy to do, and Ash's hand on her chest qualified as a definite no, no. Sora was not as naïve as a girl was supposed to be, which is why, to her mothers dislike she stopped wearing skirts long ago. Boys were constantly curious about what girl hid under their skirts. Sora concluded the boys where not the smarter of the two sexes seeing as how girls had nothing but panties under the hems of skirts. Regardless of the simple fact boys of any age were always ting to get glimpse under skirts. 

           Although her chest was almost indistinguishable from a boy her age, in a year or two she would have what it was Ash was looking for. Despite her lack of breast Ash had to learn his place. She looked at the sleeping Ash again. The best way to deal with Boys with wondering hands was a good slap to the face. Sora preferred a punch to the nose but Ash was considered a friend so a slap should suffice. Sora readied her palm but paused to observe Ash once more. They had only known each other for a day but she and Ash seemed to have become fast friends. There was nothing in his character the suggested that he would try and feel her up while she slept. His face was peaceful but seem to hide a trace of sadness, even while he slept. His length of his body was pressed against her while her hand rested on her chest. His Blue coat covered his torso and shoulders that must have left his pretty cold during the night. Sora relaxed, as she understood why his hands and body were where they were. It was Sora the made his sleep next to her last night but unlike the Digidestined Ash had no proper blanket. He must have been terribly cold last night, and his body tried to warm itself using the closet heat source, her. 

           Ash stirred, Sora felted Ash's warm check rub against her shoulder and his hand slid from her chest to Sora belly. An deepening flush of embarrassment formed on her cheeks and she had to stifle a giggle, Ash hand tickled. Ash didn't mean any harm he was just sleeping. But the original problem remained, Ash was laying on her and her hand may continue to roam into inappropriate areas. Sora considered waking him up, but after remembering everything Ash went though and how much he needed to rest so she hesitated. Perhaps she could allow Ash Hands to roam a bit, Sora knew he was asleep and needed the rest and Ash could not be held responsible for what he did while sleep. His hand wasn't uncomfortable, in fact she kind'a enjoyed, 

           "Hmmm…." Ash murmured Sora didn't get to finish her thought. Ash eyes opened from his much needed sleep. Sora stood still, her heart raced and her body stiffened. Ash sleep filled eyes looked and her slowly focusing. "Wha..?" he asked with the disorientation that came with being awaken from a deep sleep. Sora felt nervous for a reason she didn't understand and looked back into his warm eyes. Ash looked down to where his hand rested right under where her breast would be one day. Ash's eye grew wide and he flushed as deep a red as Sora ever seen. Ash sat straight up and scrambled away from her as if she was a roaring flame and he just burned him self. His embarrassment was both funny and touching at the same time. "Sora I..I..I'm sorry please…"

           Sora sat up and brushed a lock of hair to the side. "Ash quite, its still pretty early, let every one sleep a while longer." Sora said with a small grin. Sora knew she should be just as embarrassed as Ash. Well she should be more embarrassed, Ash was asleep while his hand rested on a forbidden area of her body, but she was awake and did nothing. 

           "B..B..but Sora I. I mean I touched your.." Ash stammered sweating profusely

           Sora smiled warmly at him, "Ash its ok, you was cold during the night and tried to warm up, I won't say anything about where your hands were if you don't" 

           "Errr… Ok I'm sorry Sora it wont happen again" Was all he said. Ash pulled his coat over his shoulder and lay back down and faced away from Sora. 

           She'd never get to sleep now, but she didn't think she could stifle her creeping embarrassment to talk with Ash again. She simply settled back down and stared at the cave ceiling. 

Ash found himself walking through a weird forest, towards some guys named Geni's house. The group of kids he was with where pretty good people, he found him self especially growing fond of Sora. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of Misty and a lot of ways. Misty, The thought set him back a bit. Since coming to this weird place called the Digiworld, Ash tried submerge him self in finding out all he could about these Digimon. He thought that maybe if he kept his mind busy he would have time to think about how he missed his Family, friends and most of all how he missed Misty. The Girl Sora had been kind and comforting to him, and perhaps he was misinterpreting her kindness for something else. And perhaps deep down he wanted her to feel more the compassion for him to help save off his growing feeling of fear. Ash was a boy of action not deep contemplation but he's trip to the Digiworld and the ideal of not being able to get back forced him to think and face his fears. Ash train of thought was stopped when he bumped into the kid Joe. Ash looked about and saw the whole group had stopped but him, causing him to bumped into Joe. Ash rubbed the back of his head and smiled "Sorry Joe I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." He said Apologetically 

           "Its ok Ash" Joe merely said with a grin.

           "So why are we stopping here, I've haven't seen that Demonicamon you told me about but she sounds dangerous."

           Joe held out his hand towards Pikachu, The yellow pokemon jumped off Ash, ran fleetingly up Joes arm and sat on his shoulder. "Yeah Demonicamon is very dangerous that why we are having Byiomon and Patamon fly ahead to scout things out." Joe said while rubbing Pikachu on the head. 

           "Gee Joe I have Pigeot my bird Pokemon he can scout as good as anyone."

           "No Ash I'm sure your Pokemon are very strong but they can't possibly match a Mega-form Digimon. So if we do run into Demonicamon please let us handle it."

           "Hey My pokemon are strong and experienced fighters." Ash protested. 

           "Ash I'm sure they are but this is a diffrent game then the one you are used to playing. Would you really want to send Pikachu into battle against a monster that could turn a mountain top to dust in a single blast?" 

           That took Ash back. His pokemon was as powerful and skilled fighters as any but the world of Digimon didn't have the same rules as a Pokemon battle. Perhaps we would leave fighting of Digimon to Digimon. This was not his world or his fight.

           Out the corner of his eye he saw the Girl Mimi walking towards him. "Ash have you seen Palmon? The last I saw her she was walking with your Bulbasaur thing." 

           Ash was ready to correct her that Bulbasaur was not a "Thing" but a Grass type Pokemon. But he had notice Bulbasaur was acting weird after meeting the Plant Digimon Palmon. Bulbasaur usually wanted to sleep in his Pokeball, but had insisted on sleeping next to Palmon the night before. Ash looked around, he did not see Bulbasaur. Normaly Bulbasuar could take care of him self, but this was a strange and dangerous world. In a few seconds Ash would start to worry. 

           Suddenly they all heard a rustle of some near by bushes. The boy Tai jumped to his feet trying to peer into the thicket "Get ready every one this could be trouble!" He said with Agumon by his side. 

           The bushes moved again ominously. Ash fingered his Poke'balls, despite what Joe said Ash was not the kind of person to stay out of a fight. The Bushes moved again something was coming thought them. Palmon and Bulbasaur emerged from the dense thicket. 

           Mimi rushed up to Palmon and hugged her saying "Where were you Palmon? I was so worried about you!" Mimi said with mock anger. Mimi then looked at her Digimon and then towards Bulbasaur, laying a curious eye on him. "What were you two doing all alone?"

 "Well…." Palmon trailed off, the cheeks on her round face blushing. She seemed unwilling to say any more. 

           "hmmph ! Bulbasaur saur bulba." Bulbasaur said seeming to take pride in something 

           Several of the Digimon laughed and Pikachu and Gatomon blushed. Mimi's face turned in displeasure. "What did you Poke' thing say Ash Ketchum!?" 

           Ash noticed with a smile that Mimi seemed to have a temper similar to Misty's "Well Bulbasaur said what he and his friend dose is no concern of ours and I have to agree with him." Ash said with pride. He was sure he knew was the two were doing all alone but like Bulbasaur said it was none of his affair. Ash's eyes meet Sora who seemed to be thinking similar thoughts. The memory of their awkward night together, made his cheeks flush as a blush formed on Sora's pretty face. Despite his slight embarrassment, he couldn't help but smile at her. Ash did like this girl, there was just something about her… 

           A sinister but soft laugh permeated the air, raising the hairs on the backs of the necks of all that heard it. Ash looked about trying spy the source of the menacing sound. "Uh oh, Trouble!!" Ash heard Tai say. 

           "Ah, its father Izzy and his friends." The voice said, Ash ears finally lead his eye to the source of the. Demonicamon sat on a out cropping of rocks, staring down with evil intent shinning in her eyes. Ash thought she looked more Human then monstrous, but he heard the stories of this evil being, and the feel of malevolence seem to emanate from her made him shiver. " The delicious pain and sorrow you were so kind to feel for me, made me want to come back for more." 

           Ash lost count of the pokemon battles he's fought but the sound of this Demonicamon voice drove pure fear into his soul. "Ash fall back let us take care of her." Joe said never taking he eyes off her. Ash could see the nervousness in his face and voice but he seem to be willing to confront the menace.

           Tai stepped forward. "You think you scare us?" Tai then chuckled, Ash thought this was a bluff on Tai's part but he liked his attitude. "Get ready to Digivole every one!" In Ash's conversations and gathering of Information on the Digimon, he had heard of Digivoling and really wanted to see it in action. 

           Demonicamon laughed again with no less effect on Ash's fear level then the first time he heard it. "Digivole? Not to day Tai. I have two surprises for you today, and here is the first!" Ash tried to study Demonicamon every thing about her seemed sultry laced with pure evil. Her finger traced its way up her body, between her full breasts, flicking past her lips then her arm raised fully upwards with her palm flat against the sky. A reddish light grew and surged from her palm. Then the building energy bolted up towards the sky. The energy bolt formed into a glowing red ball high into the digiworld atmosphere. The pulsing globe illuminated the heavens, turning them a deep crimson.

           "What was that?" Ash asked, the light show Demonicamon produced was impressive but it didn't seem like an attack. 

           "I don't care what it was, it's time to finish her once and for all. Everyone Digivole!" Tai commanded. 

           Agumon ran forward "Right Tai. Agumon Warp-Digivole to..." Then nothing. Agumon looked about seeming confused and said "Agumon Warp-Digivole to…" Nothing seems to follow again. "I can digivole! Something is wrong!" 

           Gabumon steped forward "Let me try. Gaubomon Warp-digivlove to…" The furry Digimon yelled to no avail. He seem no more able to digivolve then Agumon was and no more happy about it. 

           "Whats wrong Gabu? Why can't you digivole?" Matt asked his Digimon. Ash couldn't begin to understand the workings of these Digimon but he knew big trouble when he saw it. If they could not digivolve into higher and more powerful forms they were all in great danger.

           Ash looked towards Izzy, He had noticed that whenever something unexplained happened, everyone looked towards Izzy for answers. Izzy looked into the red shy, pointing. "Its that sphere!" He said pointing at the glowing red ball high in the sky." Some how Demonicamon can stop our Digimon from digivolving." 

           Demonicamon Chuckled softly. "Ah yes father, what fun would it be if I had your Digimon trying to interfere every time I came to visit you? Beside I thought it would be more entertaining if they were stuck in rookie form for my second surprise." Ash really didn't like the way things where going so far, and he couldn't imagine if her second surprise could have been worst then her first. Then the ground beneath their feet started to shake. Everyone tried to keep from falling from the violence of the rumbling earth. It started small but grow, soon the surface cracked and crumbled as a large form emerged from beneath them, with a loud roar. "Meet my new pet Megatyranomon." Demonicamon said with a leering smile. 

           The earth exploded below them as a huge dinosaur like Digimon rose from the ground. Ash tried to look about him but all he saw was the dust of the air and flying debris. He yelled for them all to scatter but he doubted his voice could be heard above the noise of the rising Megatyranomon. For a few seconds the dust filled air cleared and Ash caught a glimpse of Sora just as a large claw closed about her lifted her in the air. "Sora!!" Ash and Tai yelled together, as she screamed for help. Just at that moment as the splitting earth cause young Kari to slip and fall over the edge of the rift. Ash's eye grew wide as she fall into what looked to be certain doom but Tk. leaped at her, he grabbed her with one hand the cliff side with the other. Ash knew he would not be able to hold on forever soon they both would fall. Megatyranomon roared, and Demonicamon Laughed triumphantly.

           Tai looked at the struggling Sora getting dangerously closes to the attacking Digimon's tooth filled mouth. Then he looked at his little sister dangling over the edge of the cliff with only the tiring TK keeping her from falling to her death. Ash saw the internal conflict on Tai's face, which one would he save, his friend or his sister. Matt yelled at Tk to hold on a little longer. Matt wanted desperately to go help is little brother, but Ash knew that would be a mistake. Even if he could save TK, and Kari the Digimon could not digivolve and they would all end up in Megatyranomons Belly. They seem to be a group that worked well together but Demonicamon had expertly divided their attention and broke the team down into Chaos. But Demonicamon didn't take into account Ash presence. 

           Ash tried to snap Tai out of his internal conflict, he yelled at him. "Tai Don't worry about Kari I'm on it. Concentrate on Megatyranomon, keep that thing too busy fighting you to get a chance to eat Sora!" Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt and tossed it at Tai, "Using my Squrtle and Agumon, and you should have no problem." Ash was sure that Tai would take care of his turtle pokemon. 

           Tai seem to trust his sister safety to Ash and replied " Ok we're on it!" said as his released Squrtle from his pokeball. 

           Ash ran to Matt. Matt was about to try and help his brother but Ash stopped him. "Matt I'll help TK and Kari.." Ash told him.

           Matt flared at Ash "I can take care of my own brother!" Ash knew Matt had a short temper and a hot head, but Ash shoved a pokeball in Matt's hand.

           "Listen you're too upset and hot headed to think right and might mess up the rescue. You need to destroy that glowing red ball! If the Digimon can't digivole no one's going to survive that includes your brother! My Charizard's in that pokeball he can be as hot headed as you so you two should get alone together. Fly up there with Gabumon and Pikachu and take that thing out!" Ash demanded as Pikachu jumps off his shoulder climb up Matt's leg to rest on his head. Ash then lowered his voice and looked deeply into Matt's eyes and told him. " Matt I'm trusting you to take care of my Pokemon so trust me to take care of your brother" Ash finished running towards where Tk held on to Kari and the cliff side. Ash ran to Mimi and Palmon." Mimi, Palmon with Me! " Ash grabbed two other poke balls from his belt and tossed one to Izzy and the other to Joe and said "Izzy Take my Torous, Joe use my Snorlax and back up Tai!" Ash only hope he and Mimi could get to Tk in time. 

           Ash ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He could see the strain on Tk's face as he struggled to hold on to Kari. "Ash I can't hold on any longer." Tk cried as his grip lossened and he and Kari plummeted over the cliff side.

           Misty had always accused Ash of leaping before he looked and this time she would have been right. Ash dived over the cliff yelling, "Bulbasaur vine whip! Palmon poison ivy now!!" Ash felt his stomach drop as he begun a free fell over the precipice; fortunately he went over the side only seconds after Tk and Kari. Ash wrapped his arms around the bodies of the two young kids as the vines of Palmon and Bulbasaur wrapped them selves around Ash's mid section, stopping their fall. Ash looked down seeing how far he would have fallen if his little stunt hadn't worked. As and the Two children gazed down to the bottom, he was glad he didn't put too much thought into his plan or he would have never have tried it. But there was still work to do Ash looked at Kari and TK saying, "Ok you two grab on to the vines. I don't think Bulbasaur and Palmon are strong enough to pull all of us up to the top, so I'm dropping off here." 

           Kari looked at Ash in shock "Your getting off here? But you'll fall!" 

           Ash smiled at the pretty little girl "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Ash removed yet another two pokeball and gave one to each of the children." Kari take my Muk, Tk use my Kinglier. With your Digimon and my Pokemon you should be safe from Megatyranomon. With that Ash loosened him self from the vines and drop away from the hanging kids. "Pegiot I chose you!" he said as his released the bird type Digimon and landed safely on it back. "Now to go help Sora." Ash said to him self. 

Pegiot zoomed along, traveling at a terrific speed dangously close to the ground. Ash knew how powerful a flyer Pegiot was and had no fear of him crashing. Ash's only worry was that he would not get to Sora fast enough to help save her. He heard the sounds of battle seconds before the scene came into view. Megatyranomon still had Sora firmly in his claw. Fortunately the kids known as the Digidestined with the help of his Pokemon, pressed the attack, not allowing it to hurt Sora. Ash couldn't help but smile as he saw how well the Digimon and the pokemon worked together to distracting and confusing the Mega Digimon. 

           As he watched the battle Ash understood the even with the Digimon and Pokemon working together they would not be able to defeat Megatyanomon only delay him a while longer. Ash looked over his shoulder to see Matt on the back of his Charizard rocketing towards the red glowing sphere high in the Digiworld sky. They only need to get Sora to safety and destroy the ball so the Digimon could digivole. 

           "Ash!!" He heard some on call his name. Ash looked down off his perch on Pegiots back to see Tai waving at him. "We can't keep this up forever! We have to get Sora Out of there!" 

           Ash knew Tai was correct. They only could hold that monster off for a little while longer, they had to get Sora out of Danger. The then looked that Demonicamon their true enemy she did no thing but sit back and enjoy the show. It was time to put an end to this Ash thought. "Pegiot I need you to do a dive bomb attack on that thing's Claw with out hurting the girl it's holding, You think you can do that?" The bird Pokemon nodded in agreement and proceeded to dive down into a quick attack. They moved at incredible speed with Pegiots sharp beak aiming directly at Megatyranomons arm. The streaking form of the racing Pegiot was quickly followed by a huge bleeding gash on the arm of the Dinosaur Digimon. Megatyranomon howled as the flare of pain caused him to drop the dangling Sora. Ash's heart raced at he saw Sora's slender form plummet. Pointing downward He commanded his bird Pokemon to get to Sora before she hit the ground. All the time his heart beat pounding in his ears filling his soul with Doubt. Ash and Pegiot flew rapidly, their speed causing them to over take Sora's free falling form. "Oh god please let me get to her in time." Ash prayed silently. Ash reached out his hand and looked into Sora's terrified face. Sora's hands clasped into Ash's, he pulled with all his strength hoping to get her safely on to the bird Pokemon's back. Only when her felt Her body pressed to his and her Arms wrapped around his waste did he signal Pegiot to pull out of his suicidal dive. 

           Sora face pressed into Ash's back, her arms trembled as her hugged him tight. Ash could feel both his and her overwhelming emotion, and it touched him deeper then he was comfortable with. It was only then did Ash feel his own fear creep up on him. He had never been so afraid then when her saw Sora so close to what looked to be death. In Pokemon battles, Ash would never have been in a life of death struggle. But these Digidestined face these types of battles constantly, something Ash feared he didn't have the heart for. If Sora had been hurt, Ash elected not to finish that thought. 

           The Bird Pokemon reached the ground letting its riders of safely. "You did it Ash you got her back safely! " Tai said gladly giving Ash a high five.

           Ash smiles at Tai while interlocking his fingers gently with Sora's "No we did it your and your Digimon with my Pokemon helping. The way your and the others handled my Pokemon, I'd have to say you all have the makings of great Pokemon trainers" Ash said with a smile.

           Megatyranomon bellowed in pain and Anger. His cold evil eye turns toward the group of kids, Digimon and Pokemon. The ground shuck and his huge foot stomped towards them. A sweat drop found its way down Ash's face as he looked at the giant dinosaur like Digimon.. The he heard that all to familiar wicked laugher. Although Ash found nothing funny or entertaining about this, Demonicamon seemed highly pleased. Her large dark eye focused on Ash, and a lusty smile curled on her lips. "I don't know you boy, but you seem intent on ruining my fun. Although I didn't expect you are those unusual Digimon, none of you can defeat my Megatyanomon in your rookie form. But perhaps if your all fall to your knees and beg your Mistress to spare you I might conceder it." 

           Although they had only slowed down this monster not defeated him, a smile formed on Ash's face. That mocking smile was followed by a small chuckle from Ash. He could see Demonicamon looking at his curiously, Ash only shuck his head, knowing she had not fully phantom his strategy." Hmmm..Your very powerful but no too bright are you?" Ash asked mockingly 

 "Er, Ash your new here but I've found it not good to make fun of super powerful evil Digimon." Joe said nervously

           "Yes, Ash is it?" Demonicamon asked her eye never leaving Ash's. Her stare made his heart race and his skin turn to goose flesh but he tried not to show his fear. "How do you intend to save your friends?" 

           Ash eyes returned her deep dark stare and told her, "Even a beginning Pokemon trainer knows that battles aren't won by small engagements but on over all battle strategy." Ash glanced over his shoulder at his Charizard streaking across the sky. 

           Its leathery wings stroked though the crimson sky, the heat from it working muscles rose up from its body warming Matt's leg. Charizard released a determined road and flames licked the edges of his body. The dragon like Pokemon looked back, unaccustomed to this new rider. Their eye met dark and brooding fire burned with in both of them. No words where needed, they were two of a kind. Oh yes Matt liked this fiery Pokemon just fine. Matt then glanced the mouse like Pikachu. Although it seemed harmless, it to had a fearless and indomitable look in it dark eyes that mirrored his digi-pal Gobumon. He'd never admit it but maybe the kid Ash was right in picking these four to complete this mission. Matt tried to focus on the Glowing red Sphere hovering high in the Digiworld sky. That ball stopped their Digimon from digivoling, but if Matt had any thing to do with it, it'll be gone in a few seconds. As the Boy two pokemon and Digimon raced towards their destination, Matt said." Ok Pikechu, Gabumon Charizard get ready to take that thing out on my command!" Mat performed a quick mental calculation, figuring how many seconds they had to get with in firing range. After a rather short internal count down Matt yelled, " Now! blow that thing out of the sky!" Charizard head reared back and sent a jet of intense flame at their target. Pikachu sparked a few timed then a arc of lighting shot forward that was so severe that Matt could smell the ozone it created. Gubomon's boom blaster attack followed the same path its icey cold power converging with the other two on to the Glowing red ball. "Dive now Charizard!" Matt commanded at the dragon. It dove down to get out of range of the explosion that followed. The sky lit up with the shock of the destroyed anit-digivoling sphere. They all landed near their friends knowing that the Job was done only as they could so it, with style. Matt looked at the approaching Ash. They had not gotten off on the right foot, and he was not sure if he liked Ash or not. Perhaps it was because in some weird way Ash reminded him a lot of Tai, But if He and Tai could get along, He and Ash might become friends in do time, maybe. 

           "Nice job Matt!" Ash said looking at the cocky look on the blonde boy's face. 

           Matt folding his arms tilted his head to the side. "Well it is me we're talking about, but I'd have to admit Ash you have some fine Pokemon with you, it may have been a little harder to do with out their help." Matt and Charizard look at each other and seem to share the same smug smile. 

           Ash didn't know better he would have thought he was looking at Gark Oak, but Ash decided to let Matt have his moment. Beside they still have a job to finish. Megatyranomon walked forward intent on destroying them all. 

           Tai walked ahead of Ash looked at the dark Dinosaur Digimon and said "Ok Ash now here comes our part. Your pokemon helped us a lot, but it time for the Digimon to step to the plate." Tai pointed the pokeball Ash had loaned him and returned Squrtal to it, then he put the Pokeball back in his pocket. Following suit all the rest of his new friend returned their borrowed pokemon to the safely of the pokeballs. Then Tai commanded, " Now everyone Digivole!" 

           Ash had witnessed many Pokemon evolutions but none compared to what he saw. The Digimon to who had already impressed him, evolved though one and some times two and three higher fighting forms. Ash tried to make since out of how these wonderful and impressive transformation could happen at will but decided not to try, the ways of these Digimon where truly strange and interesting. 

"Bulba!!!!" Bulbasaur said looking the Palmon who was now Lillymon. He seemed just as impressed as Ash, but perhaps for other reasons.

           Despite the situation Ash laughed a bit and said," Yes she is a pretty little flower isn't she?" Ash, agree with his Bulbasaur. 

           Tai looked up at Wargreymon and said, "Take Megatyranomon out so when can deal with our real enemy."

           Ash looked at Demonicamon but only saw her still sitting and smiling seeming unconcerned that she would face eight fully Digivoled Digimon. 

           "Teraforce!!" Wargreymon said sounding a battle cry. The mega from Digimon generated a huge globe of power. Ash had to shield his eyes from bright flash as Megatyranomon was disintegrated with out a trace. As Ash watched this enormous display of force, he was left speechless. It was hard to believe any thing could weld that much power. 

           Tai smiled victoriously then turned his eye on Demonicamon." Now it your turn Demonicamon! Every get ready to attack her at one time." Ash still awed at the amount of damage one of these Digimon could do, he couldn't even imagine what all there powers combined could do. Demonicamon was toast Ash concluded.

           Demonicamon floated a few feet into the air. Her arms spread while and said, " Come, let see what you can do." She said smiling.

           "Tera-force!!" Wargreymon began to charge for another attack

           "Metal wolf claw!" The mega form wolf readied his attack. 

           "Hand of Fate!" Angemon send a bolt of powerful light. Angel 

           "Horn buster!" Megakabutramon discharged an electrical attack the made even Pikachu wince 

"Salistral Arrow!" Angewomon drew back and released her destructive arrow. 

           "Vulcan's Hammer!" the power of its Zunomon's hammer strike arced at its target.

           "Wing Blade" Gardumomon said as the fiery bird follow suit, adding its attack to the others. 

           "Flower cannon!" Lastly launched her Attack, Ash wondered if it was similar to a solar beam. 

           The massive combined attack of the eight mega Digimon converged on Demonicamon. For a second there seemed to be no sound as enormous amounts of destructive energy surged and came together on the curvaceous form of Demonicamon. Every thing with in five miles, became silhouette as the intense white light from then unimaginable explosion washed over every one and every thing. The sound was deafening Ash clutched his hands to his ears momentarily over came but the event. In a while after he thought it was safe to look Ash tried to peer thought the smoke and debris trying to se if there way any thing left of her. The smoke clear, and Ash's mouth fill open in disbelief. A large drop of sweat trailed down Ash's cheek. He looked towards the others for some explanation but found them all in a similar state of shock. Slowly as the dust settled Demonicamon's form became more defined till, she was reviled untouched and unharmed.

          "B..B..But how?" Was all Ash could say. All of the power and it was all for nothing. Demonicamon suffered no more then a smug of dirt on her evil face. 

           The faces of all his friends and their Digimon were frozen in shock and disbelief and all their hearts raced as Demonicamon laugher floated across the air. Her Eye filled with evil intent landed on them. "Now let me show you want I can do." 

           Her large dark eye fell on Wargreymon, and a sinister smile formed. "You'll be the first to go!" Demonicamon gestured towards the Mega-Digimon, an energy bolt fired at him. Wargreymon attempted to doge but was too late and was knocked out of the air. Ash filched him self at the impacted and as energy arced and surged about Wargreymon The Megaform Digimon fell from the sky and turned into what looked like a egg. 

           Seeing this Tai yelled, "What happened, He turned back into a digi egg!!" the weird looking as hit the ground bounced a few times and rolled to Tai's feet. Tai bend down and picked it up, "No Agumon, this can't be" He said sadly. 

           Ash could hardly believe his eye She turned that powerful Digimon into an Egg? It really didn't make since to him but it seemed like big trouble. Ash turned to Izzy and asked, "What , how , why ?" was all Ash could managed to ask in his state of shock and confusion. 

           Izzy stared at the egg then he looks at his creation, "She must have infected him when a energy absorbing virus" Izzy said shakely "And until its cured he'll never be able to digivole from an egg again." 

           Demonicamon smiled down at her father/creator and said, "Yes, as always you are correct father." Her hand shot outwards again firing several more bolts of energy at the Digimon.

One by one the Digimon fell as they were struck but the energy bolts. She was infecting them all. 

"Tell your digimon to get out of here NOW!" Ash screamed at the group of kids, but his warning seem to come too late soon as all but Lilymon was reverted to the digi-egg state.

           "Bulbasuar!!!" Ash's grass pokemon yelled at Lillymon hoping to warn her of impeding danger. Only Lillymon's swiftness and fancy flying allowed her to doge all of the infecting energy bolts that were being fired at her. Unfortunately even Lillymon's flying was not quite fast enough. One of Demonicamon's attacks singed her willowy wings, burning it black. Ash heard a small squeal of pain from Lillymon as she fell from the sky unable to fly on the damaged wing. Her small and delicate form produced a dull thud as she hit the ground and slid to a stop. Ash's heart when out to her as Lillymon clutched her scorched gossamer wing. 

Demonicamon's laughed filled Ash's ears once more, as she walked towards the fallen Lillymon. "And now it your turn my sweet flower child." The palm of her hand opened towards Lillymon and fired a de-evolutionizing energy at the helpless Lillymon. 

           "BULBASAUR!!" Ash's Pokemon yelled. The green pokemon ran as fast as his small leg would carry him, past the frightened Lillymon and jumping in front of her to intercept the attack with his own body. 

           "No, Bublasuar don't!" Ash cried, to no avail. Bulbasaur body was thrown back violently as the force of demonicamon's attack hit him. "Oh my god!!" was all Ash could utter. "If those things can turn Digimon into digi-eggs what will it do to my Bulbasaur?" But Ash's feared the worst as he looked at his Bulbasaur lying on the ground as Lillymon wept and stroked his flower bulb. Ash Felt tears coming to his eyes too, but just then bulbasuar's moved shakily and he struggled to get to his feet. 

           Lillymon tear filled eyes brightened "O Bulbasaur.. I thought … I thought.." she stop not wanting to think about her losing him. 

           Demonicamon growled a bit, "What? Impossible! You should have been turned into a digi egg! What kind of Digimon are you?"

           Sora clutched his arm and whispered in Ash's ear, "Her virus must not work on your pokemon, but she can still hurt them, Bulbasaur can barley stand up. You need to get him out of there." 

Ash looked at Bulbasaur, and had to agree he was obviously weakened and hurt. 

           Bulbasaur eyes open and he glanced at Demonicamon. A small smile formed on his face. "Bulba saur saur bulba bulba saur suar Bulba!!" which roughly translated into, "You think you can defeat me? I'm Bulbasaur damn it! How dare you underestimate me!!" 

           Ash smiled if there was any one more stubborn and unwilling to admit defeat then Bulbasaur Ash hadn't met him yet.

           Bulbasaur still obviously in pain turn to Lillymon and said, "Bulbasaur suar bulba" 

           "What my flower cannon? Why you saw it has no effect on her" Lillymon asked a little confused at Bulbasaur's request.

"Bulba bulba suar" 

           Lillymon eye widen in surprise "What?!! Y..y..you want my to shoot you? I can't, I won't it'll kill you!" 

"BULBA!!" He demanded. Then in a softer voice "bulbasuar…." 

           "Al… alright Bulbasaur I'll trust you." Lillymon seemed to ignore the pain in her damaged wing and stood to her feet and readied her Flower cannon 

           Demonicamon smiled superiorly, "You doing give up do you? You know your powers are usless against me. But go ahead take your best shoot again." 

           "Flower Cannon!!!" Lillymon fired her attack but downward at Bulbasaur, at that same moment Bulbasaur green flower bulb opened as the massive energy stuck him. .The power of Lillymon's flower cannon made the small green pokemon grunted in pain but, he remained on his feet. The large green flower bulb on its back begain to glow and pulsate with the energy Bulbasaur absorbed from Lillymon's flower cannon attack. 

           Tai looked up from the Digi egg he held and asked, "What Bulbasaur doing? I thought for sure that her Flower cannon would blow him to bits" 

           Bulbasaur entire body shone and crackled with a tremendous about of energy. His eye opened and focused on Demonicamon. "Bulba bulba BULBASUAR!!!!!! With translated into "SUPER SOLAR FLOWER CANNON ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulbasaur fired his solar beam attack at her. The shock wave from Bulbasaur's attack nearly knocked them all off their feet, and the ground about his small green feet concaved under the enormous power that shoot forth from his flower bulb. Demonicamon obviously underestimated the danger of Bulbasaurs attack, thinking she was invincible. Demonicamon's body was engulfed and stuck by Bulbasaur's super charged solar beam. A deep shriek of pain came from Demonicamon as she was blasted backwards. Her charred and singed form landed and created an impact crater. 

           Ash had learned never to underestimate any of his pokemon, but Bulbasaur's display of power shocked him, and from the expressions on the other Kids faces about him then they all looked at Bulbasaur. 

           "Hmph! Bulba suar suar bulba! Saur saur Bulbasaur……" he said then fainted into Lillymons arm. 

           "That's one amazing pokemon! What did he say Ash? " Joe asked 

           Ash smiled at the ingenuity of his pokemon and said" He simply said, "You dare underestimate me? I'm Bulbasaur remember my name." Ash said with pride. 

           "Uh oh!" Izzy said. Ash turned to regard the short intelligent boy. He had his small computer up and seem to be studying something. He only said two word but Ash didn't like that sound of that "Uh oh" 

           "That blast from Bulbasaur stuned her but it didn't stop her she powering back up." Izzy said while studing the reading from his computer. "I've e-mailed Geni and he said his on his way to pick us up but I don't think he'll get here in time. Look she's getting up!" 

And she was getting up. Demonicamon's eyes gleamed with fury and hatred. Her curvaceous form had a small number of scorch marks, evidence of Bulbasaur's attack.

"You little green pets! I'll wipe you from the face of the Digiworld!!" Demonicamon roared at the unconscious Bulbasaur.

Lillymon wrapped Bulbasaur in her small arms, trying to shield him from harm. "NO I wont let you hurt him!" Lillymon unable to fly, ran away from Demonicamon on foot cradling Ash's Bulbasaur close to her. 

"Fine I'll just destroy you too, but perhaps I'll do it a piece at a time I want you two to suffer a little first." She smiled despite her discomfort. She gestured at Lillymon and Bulbasaur firing off an energy attack. 

Before Ash could even think or absorb what was transpiring he feet were in motion. In a split second Ash's was close enough to the pair and he dived at them knocking Lillymon down and out of the path of Demonicamon's attack. Unfortunately for Ash, a portion of the power from Her energy blast struck his right side. Ash fell to the group on top of Lillymon, and he heard some one screaming in agony. It took only a moment or two for Ash to realize that it was he that was crying. He felt as if he had stuck his tongue in a light socket. Every inch of his body ached and throbbed with anguish. 

Sora rushed to his side. Ash felt his head being pulled into and cradled in her lap."Oh god, Ash speak to me! Tell me your ok." He heard Sora's soft and sadden voice. She cradled his head and looked into his eyes with such caring and concern it dulled his agonizing pain down to only unbearable. 

           Ash struggled to remain conscious and looked into her tear filled eyes and said, " Heh, I guess I messed up this time." managing a weak smile.

           "No Ash will get you to Geni's place and he can help you. Please just hold on a little longer." 

"Pika pika!" His faithful pokemon added trying to encourage him. 

           "No..forget about me you all need to get out of here, my pokemon aren't strong enough to fight her and with out your Digimon your at her mercy." Ash struggled to say. 

           " And you'll get no mercy from me!" Ash's vision was burred and getting worst, but he saw Demonicamon looming over them.

           Tai ran forward and stood in front of Ash facing Demonicamon. "If you think we'er going to run out on your and leave with her your crazy Ash"

           Ash then heard Matt speak up "Yeah that right we don't abandon our friends" 

           "The odd are against us but some thing are worth going against the odds." Izzy told him while facing his creation." 

           "We fight her our selves if we have to but we're not leaving you Ash." Mimi said while kneeling down and taking his hand in hers. 

           Ash was touched that all of his new friend were willing to put them selves in such danger for him. Ash was injured and could not move on his own and there was no Digimon left to protect them. Ash was on the verge of passing out but he had one more trick up his sleeve. His breathing was becoming more labored, but he managed to say, "Every quick cover your eyes NOW! Pikachu FLASH!!" 

           All of the degi-destined children had come to trust Ash's judgment in battle and immediately covered their eyes as Pikachu began to spark and fizzle till a super bright flash of light flooded the entire area. 

           "Agghh!!" Demonicamon screamed and covered her eyes being blinded by Pikachu's flash. Demonicamon Anger reaching its limit began to fire off energy attacks blindly. Ash eye closed on there own, he knew he was fading into unconsciousness, 

           Ash using the last of his strength placed Sora soft hand on the Poke'ball on his belt saying "T…This… is Pegiot …He can fly far and fast,*gasp* and he can carry 3 or 4 people. With him, Cha…Charizard and Toros .you all can get out of here …Fast…"

           He could feel Sora warm tears falling on his cheek, and her hand softly careassing his face. "Ash don't you give up on me! Don't you dare die on me hold on a little longer we'll get you to Geni's place and get you fixed up, You hear me Ash Ketchum.. I wont let you leave me!" 

           Her soft sweet voice sounded far away, but it compiled his sprit. He knew he was a goner but the ideal that she would be save comforted him. Ash slipped into Oblivion with a beautiful face, a warm smile and caring eyes warming his heart

"Misty………." 


	5. Renewed hope!

Worlds with in worlds part 5 

Sora sat at Ash's bedside just as she has the last two days hardly sleeping. She looked down at him, and traced the lines of his face, looking or any signs that he was regaining consciousness. Unfortunately she saw none. It was Sora's nature to look for the silver lining in any dark cloud, to inspire the hope that others tended to lose in desperate situations. But the events of the few days have taken their toll on her sprit. Her beloved Biyomon has been infected by some digi-virus that keeps her in her digi-egg state. Her newfound friend Ash Ketchum seriously wounded in an attempt to save them all from Izzy's creation Demonicamon. Sora had to stop her self to reviewing the events to closely else she lose all hope, But as she saw her tears falling on Ash's face, she knew she had no more hope. Sora trembling hand clutched at the sheets coving Ash's body," Oh Ash, I can't lose you now, we just met, just getting to know each other. Please Ash, come back to me." He voice gave out, unable to continue, she found her self with her face on Ash's chest sobbing uncontrollably. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but her physical and emotional exhaustion over whelmed her, Sora cried her self to sleep on at her friend's bedside. 

Sora didn't know how long she slept, but her awoke to the sensation of a gentle hand stroking the side of her face. Sora sat up quickly and studied the unconscious Ash and looked at him questioningly. Did she imagine it? Did Ash touch her face? Then Ash's hand moved again, Sora had to stifle a squeal of glee. Ash's eyes seem to struggle to open, and his lips parted a bit. 

His eyes slowly opened unfocusedly. "Am…..am I alive?" Ash crocked. 

Sora no longer had the strength to retain her composer, and let her tears of joys flow freely down her face, and covered his hands with hers. "Of course your alive dummy!" she said in jest while planting a tear mixed kiss on his forehead. 

Ash stranded to turn his head. His eyes focused to meet her. Then a weak smile formed on his face. "Well… you do kind'a look like an angel." Ash said then blush, hearing how stupid that sounded. "I'm sorry, that sounded a lot better in my head." 

"Oh, Ash!" That, was all she could think to say, in her present state. Smiling warmly at him. Sora didn't plan on doing it, but in a moment she felt Ash's warm lips pressed against her own, and in a half a moment she realized, she had kissed Ash. Sora, felt a deep flush forming on her face "Oh Ash. I…" she said unable to finished, being too embarrassed. 

Ash's eyes where round and wide with surprise, but then the narrows and became softer with understanding. A small smile formed on his face, and his hand gently took hers. He seemed to under stand Sora on some many different levels it's hard to believe they've only known each other for a few days. 

Suddenly a yellow steak dashed crossed the room, jumped on the bed and landed on Ash's chest, "Pikachu!!!!" Ash's pokemon said teary eyed. Sora couldn't understand Pikachu like Ash and the other Digimon could, but she could tell it was tremendously happy to she Ash was ok. "Chu…" It said burying its face into Ash's chest, and then it's licking his face lovingly. Sora immediately missed Biyomon even more. 

"Ah is see the our young guest is awake!" A warm gravely voice said, Sora turned in her seat to see Geni. The genital elderly apprerence always made her fell safe, and he still had the effect on her even in these trying times. "Hello Ash My names Genii. You was in pretty bad shape when we fist met so I don't expect you to remember me fixing your wounds." He added with a smile. 

Ash stranded his muscles trying to set up, Sora place a gentle hand on his back to help support him. "You saved my Life?" Ash asked still a little disorientated. "Thank you very much Sir. But that last think I remember is pushing Lillymon and My Bulbasaur out of the way of Demonicamon's attack." Ash's eye grew wide as if suddenly remembering something. "Bulbasaur! He was hurt, how is he!" The depths of Ash's love for his pokemon always impresses Sora. 

"He always puts the safety and care or others before him self. I've never meat any one like him " Sora thinks to her self, but them remembering Ash's question about his Green pokemon "Calm your self Ash, Bulbasaur just Fine, Palamon has been taking good care of him." 

"Yes, the both of you two are mending very well, just try to relax and get some sleep young man." Genii then eyed Sora, "And you to Sora, your can't go on another night like you have been." With that the kindly old man turned and walked out of the room.

"What did he mean by that Sora?" Ash asked while lovely stroking his Pikachu. 

"Oh its nothing Ash please don't worry about me just lay down and try to sleep." Sora tried her best to sound nonchalant, She just wanted Him to rest and heal. She came so close to losing her friend. Sora was not about to take chances with his health now. 

Ash looked into her green eyes, and seems to notice the dark red circle around her eyes and tried expression on his face. "You haven't been sleeping, have you Sora?" Sora could feel his warm hand interlock hers. " You haven't been sleeping because you've been worried about me. Thank you for you concern now it's your turn to rest up." Ash said smiling at his new friend. 

"Ash really, its ok I'll go rest as soon as I know your sleeping, and…" but Sora wan not able to complete her thought. Ash reached up and pulled her into the bed with him. Sora could feel her face turn crimson as Ash comforting arms engulfed her. Totally speechless Sora was Ash snuggle up to her and rested his head against her shoulder. 

"Sora Takimich stop being so stubborn and get to sleep!" Ash said smugly, using same words Sora used on him, his first night in the Digiworld. Sora had no choice but to smile snuggle up to Ash and drift off to sleep. She didn't realize how tired she was, until she felt the comfort of Ash's embrace. 

Ash opened his eyes, it took only a few second for him to remember where he was and why he was so stiff all over. He looked over to his right, hoping to still see Sora next to him. Ash's stared for a few second at the ruffled sheets and thrown covers, trying to recapture the feeling he got while she was near him. "Ugh! Stop it Ash" He cursed him self. He's only know Sora for a little under a week, but he can't understand why he feel so comfortable while she's around. "She's from a completely different world, no different universe then me." Ash tries to remind him self. "After we stop Demonicamon, I'll probably never see her again. So it makes no sense for me to be falling in.." Ash stops him self, but he knows deep down there no reason to. For maybe the first time in his life He's in love. "But what about Misty?" and there was the core of his confusion. Before all of this Digital World stuff even happened he and misty seemed to be getting even closer then ever. Was he so fickle and heartless that he would toss every thing he and misty have gone through for a pretty girl he just met and probably will never see again? 

Ash decided to try and not think about it any more, besides there was work and planning to do. Demonicamon was still on the lose, doing gods know what to the Digital World. His friend's Digimon was still infected with that virus. Ash managed to get out of bed and stumble out of his recovery room. His Leg muscles ached and pained with every step, but he needed to help Sora and the others plan their next move. Ash moved towards the sounds of talking and he could recognize Tai and Izzy's voices. "If I know these guys the way I think I do thy probably already have a plan." 

There was no plan. All of the digidestend sat around Genii's sand garden. The room was filled with depression and hopelessness. Tai sat on the rocks clutching the digi-egg that use to be Agumon. Tai hated filling powerless, but he had to conclude that was he was, totally powerless. He couldn't save his sister or any of the Digidestined being hurt by Demonicamon. Is beloved Agumon was stuck in digi-egg form because he was powerless to stop it, and now even his new friend Ash was badly hurt, because he was powerless. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath; Tai was supposed to be the leader, but he just letting every one down. Tai looked up hear the rustling of leathery wings through the air. The large orange and red pokemon called Charizard landed with a thud, and fiery snort. Tai had sent matt out on Ash's borrowed Pokemon to scout out the Digiworld, and to keep track on Demonicamon activities. 

"Matt what the news on Demonicamon?" Izzy asked while putting aside the Digi-egg that was his Digimon. "What happening out there?" 

"Charizard Return!" Matt commanded returning Ash's pokemon to the safety of its ball. Matt frowned and look to he side," Its horrible! She's," he cut off with a stammer." She a monster! The things she's doing, torturing those poor Digimon, till they want to die. Then she stops only to come back a few hours later to start over." Matt final finished with a pained look on his face, 

"And we can't seem to cure the de-digivolving virus our Digimon are infected with. It seems to be some sort of self-renewing code, that directly linked to Demonicamon core program." Izzy rubbed his tired eyes. "Basically is long at Demonicamon is alive the Digimon will be stuck in egg form. 

Izzy frowned looking as sadden as matt. Tai knew Izzy blamed him self for every thing, and part of him wanted to comfort his friend. But what the total lose of hope he was unable to do any that. Powerless gain. "Hopeless." He was finally able to voice his feelings. "We've done every thing we could to stop her, But she beat us at every turn." Tai said allowing a tear to run down his cheek. Not one of his friends challenged him, then all knew it and felt the same way, Tai was just the first to voice it. 

"At lest I can make it up to Ash, Me and Geni can remake a digital gate to send him home, when ever he's strong enough to travel." Izzy said sounding as defeated as Tai. 

"What the hell is this!?" Ash asked. Ash stood in the hallway leading to the sand garden, bracing him self against the wall. It was obvious Tai the Ash was not strong enough to get out of bed yet. 

Sora rushed to Ashes side, she placed his arm around her shoulder to help him to stand on his own feet. "What do you mean you can send me back any time?" In the short time Sora knows Ash she's never seen him this angry "Do you really think I'm going to go home and leave you all now?" 

Tai slammed his fist into the wall but his eye never looked up. "Look Ash! This is not your fight. You shouldn't have been here in the first place! And you almost died saving our butts. We failed. Demonicamon is out there ripping the Digiworld apart, and there nothing we can do about it!! " Tai could no longer hold the tears that streamed down his face. He was the leader and in the face if his weakness very one else's tears followed. "We did our best, we fought our hardest, but we lost. She too strong, and with our Digimon out of action, it will only be a matter of time before she finds this place. Then she'll torture us all till she get tried of us and then kill us." Kari clutched Mimi's leg and cried even louder. "But the one thing we can do, is right the wrong we did to you. We're going to send you home Ash. You'll be with your families and friends. We've all decided that the best thing for us to do" 

Ash looked about him self, and all of the Digidestined kids where nodding in agreement. Even Sora that was helping him stand was nodding. "Grrr" Ash let out what could only be described as a growled. He removed Sora arm from around his was and pushed her to the side. A look of pure disgust formed on his face as he staggered with what little strength he had up to Tai, pull back his fist and punched him in the nose. And collective Gasp circled the room and Tai held his bleeding nose. "Now listen, up all of you! First! No know decides any thing for me. So I decide when I leave! Ash yelled angrily. 

"But Ash we only want what best," Sora tried to say but was quickly cut off by Ash.

"Quit Sora! I'm not done. And second!." Ash paused looking making sure he had every ones attention. "Do you all think so little me? That you think that no matter what the odds I would leave my friends to die while I was safe and sound? You're right Tai! I'm not a Digidestiend and this is not my world. But you are all my friends so this makes it my fight! I care about you all" Ash's eyes met Sora and the stared into each other eyes for a second. "Damn it I've seen what you guys can do when you work to together. Any one that can use my high level pokemon for the first time and use them effectively, can do any damn thing that they wanted to." Ash's voice then took on a pleading tone to it," You can beat this I know in my heart you can. You have the know-how you just have to put your head together and figure it out. 

Matt spoke up." Don't you think if we had the slightest clue how to win this fight we would be doing it right now? We've gone over every detail and we keep coming up with nothing!"

Ash rubbed his chin "Ok Go over it again with me maybe I can give you a fresh perspective on your own ideals. 

Joe adjusted his Glasses and said. "Its worth a try. We've got nothing to lose. 

Izzy sighed, "Ok here this is where we stand. Demonicamon a Digimon whom I created seems unstoppable no Digimon, no matter how powerful seems to have any effect on her.

"Now why is that Izzy? Your Digimon are very powerful." Ash said looking down at the digi-egg Izzy carried." She doesn't seem to even feel their attacks" 

"Well the virus I made her from seems to given her immunity from any Digimon's attack no matter the power level." 

"That's right, Power level doesn't have any thing to do with it Your mega Digimon attack didn't touch her but the only thing that did was Bulbasaur Solar beam. And even a weak attack like Pikachu's Flash blinded her" 

Izzy nodded." The only thing I can surmise is that, while Demonicamon is immune to digital based energy, your pokemon attacks are based on biological energy. She's not immune to that.

Matt spoke up. "So what? Even if the pokemon can hurt her, all of Ash's pokemon together aren't powerful enough to stop her. 

"Unfortunately Matt is right. " Ash said. "There are even more powerful pokemon in my world so we don't have excess to them. My pokemon may stall her but that wouldn't last. So we're back were we started from." 

"Maybe not, I just thought of something, " Mimi said with looking at her Palmon and the recovering Bulbasaur. Her feeling able Bulbasaur and Palmon's relationship, changed after he risked his life to save her. "Remember when Lillymon used her Flower Cannon to boost Bulbasaur Solar beam attack?" Maybe we can do that again. It seemed to work really well the first time." 

"No." Izzy said, "Although Lillymon could boost Bulbasaur attack power, once would not be enough to put Demonicamon down. And I doubt Bulbasaur could survive the processes twice. It almost killed him the first time."

"Ugh! I hate this!" Tai broke in. we're just keep going around in circles." He said angrily 

Ash grabbed Tai by his Shirt, "And we will keep going around and around till we come up with something Tai. The answer will show it self. I have courage in you guys abilities and so should you!" But then, something strange happen that made Ash pause. A soft glow came from his fist. He and Tai looked down as, Ash unclenched his fist. Inside his hand Ash held Tai's Crest or courage and glowed for the first time since they're new enemy came into their lives. "What in the world?" was as all Ash could say. 

"How can this be? Ash activated my Crest of courage." Tai questioned. Izzy. 

Sora looked that the light the Ash held. Looking bewildered she said. "But that should be impossible. Our Crest and Tags are attuned to only us, How come Tai crest is reacting to Ash?" 

Izzy focused on the crest. Then he looked up at Ash and then to Tai. Suddenly Izzy eye grew so wide Ash was afraid they would pop out of his head. "Oh my God!" Izzy said 

"What? What do you know Izzy?" TK Asked, walking over to him. 

Izzy fell against the wall laughing uncontrollably "Oh my god I'm such a idiot! Why didn't I see it sooner." Ash couldn't begin to figure out what was so funny. But Izzy couldn't seem to stop laughing at what was obvious only to the boy genius. Izzy finally looked up at every one and seeing the confused looks on their faces. "heheh Don't you see it? Tai crest is reacting to Ash," Izzy giggled once more, "Because Ash is Tai!!" with that Izzy dissolved into a pile if laughs. 

"Oh yeah Izzy's lost it:" Joe said dryly. "I think the stress just became too much for him."

Izzy wiped a tear from his eye "No, no I finally understand something that bothered me about Ash from the first time I met him. Didn't you all think Ash seemed a little familiar to you? I know he did me. But I couldn't put my finger on it. But now it all fits into place." Said nodding. 

"Well would you mind letting the rest of us in on it? Tai asked getting a little impatient.

"Ok we already established the Ash come from a totally different universe from ours "The pokemon world" if you will." Izzy paused making sure every one was following him "Well what if the Universe Ash comes form is not just a alternate Reality, but a parallel one. A universe that is different in some details from our own, but in a lot of ways very, very similar. What if some, maybe not all but most people have counter parts in the other reality? So don't you see? Ash seems so much like Tai, because there are each other alternate selves, kind of like twins, not identical twins but so close that Tai's Crest of courage can't tell the difference between the two."

Ash was amazed as he and Tai looked at each other, scanning the other for any similarities." Whoa, whoa Izzy this is a little too weird for me. Are you trying to say Tai and I are the same person?" 

"How can that Be?" Tai asked looking as perplexed as Ash. "We don't even look alike." 

Izzy nodded and added, "If it helps think of your selves as half brothers,. As different as our two Realities are I suspect that there more alike then we even realize. They have Pokemon, and we have Digimon. They have Ash, and we have you Tai. There may even be a guy like me over there.":

Ash pondered, "Now that you mentioned it you do kind'a remind me of this young boy, named Bill. He's a great scientist and Pokemon researcher. But even if all of this is true, how dose that help us with Demonicamon?" 

Izzy eyes darted back and forth as if his finishing up his mental calculations. Ash could never get enough of this kids brainpower." No now that I see the big picture every thing is falling into place. You were right Ash, the answers were right here in front of us, all the time. You and Tai, Bulbasaur and Palmon!" Izzy said excitedly 

"Slow down Izzy!" Tai says, "Remember we're all not on the same track as you are. What are you trying to say" 

"We know that Demonicamon is not immune to the Pokemon' s attacks, but they don't have the raw power it takes to defeat her. The Digimon have the power level but she's Immune to Digimon attacks. So what we need is a Pokemon with the strength of a Digimon. That awesome plant Pokemon Bulbasaur showed us! He used Lillymon's flower cannon attack to boost his power almost to the level of a mega Digimon,and it hurt her badly. So now we know the Digital energy and the biological energy of the pokemon are compatible!" 

Ash nodded his head as he followed Izzy's logic." Ok Izzy' I'll bite, how do we get a Pokemon up the power level or a Mega Digimon?" 

Izzy stared at Ash's belt. He walked up to him and took one of his empty Pokeballs. Then Izzy held up his digivice. "Seeing as how our two Realties are so similar I bet the technology of your pokeball is partly compatible with our Digivices. And I bet Geni has enough spare parts for me to put together a Pokeball Digivice hybrid. A Poke'vice if you will. And he even may have the materials for a Crest and Tag. " Izzy says seeming lost in his own thoughts, excited about his new project. "And being so close to each other, I can just use Tai's Digivice and Crest matrix as a template. Yes! But using the same photonic core of the Pokeball and its quantum storage unit instead on the Digivice's digital regulator and then, key it to a Pokemon…. ," Izzy rambled on seeming to shake with exhilaration of a new discovery. 

Sora blinked, unable to follow her friend technical mind. She grabbed both of Izzy's shoulders hoping to bring him back to their plan. "Izzy! Slow down, you lost us. You want to combine a Digivice and Pokeball? And make another crest and tag? What ever for?" 

Izzy slowly turned towards Ash and smiled, "For our soon to be Digidestined here, Ash Ketchum. Although I guess it will be Poke'destined, but you get the ideal." 

"WHAT!!!!! The all said together.


	6. One again into the breech, we now go!

Worlds with in worlds part 6 

Sora walked through the halls of Geni's impressive home. The air was tense, because she and all of her friends know that this day would be there final battle with Izzy's creation, the dread Demonicamon. Tai , Matt and Joe, Had gone out earlier, to scout out how close Demonicamon was to their location. She seemed to be cutting a path through the Digiworld, each day getting closer. With all of the Digimon out of action, and stuck as digi-eggs, Sora would have been worried to death at the thought of her friends out there with that monster. She knows that they have Ash's Pokemon with them, and that help belayed some of her fear. Ash. As hard as she might she couldn't stop thinking about her friend from a different world. Over and over again Ash had proved him self to be a strong, fearless and caring boy. Who would put her or any of the Digidestined safety over his own, and the fact that he would do all of this for people he's only know for a short time impresses her even more. None of his qualities helped her stay off her growing feeling for him. But with Izzy's revelation that Ash and Tai where some how Counterparts of each other but from nearly Parallel worlds, only added to her confusion. Sora and Tai had always been close, and sometimes she even imagined what it would be like to be his girlfriend. Perhaps the fact there they've known each other for so long and, their relationship was more like brother and sister is way she never allowed her self to think too far along those lines. Then Ash came into her life, displaying so many of the qualities that she always found attractive in Tai, but with out the long history, she couldn't help but to fall in love. 

"Sora?" Mimi's Voice stop in her tracks, She didn't want any one to know what she was hiding or how she felt, so she put on her bravest front and cheeriest smile. Unfortunately for Sora Mimi saw something was bothering her. "Sora is any thing wrong? You look kind' a sad" 

"Oh it nothing Mimi I guess I'm a little tense about what going to happen today" it was a Half truth so Sora didn't feel totally bad about not telling Mimi every thing that was bothering her. 

Mimi looked at her curiously seeming to read her friends mind. Mini Crest symbol was that of sincerity, so it was a little stupid to try and hide her feelings from her friend who could read her as easy as anyone. "Come with me Sora I want to show you something." Before Sora could ask what she wanted to show her. Mimi took her hand and led her to Geni's garden, where all the plants he cared for were. "Shhhh, don't make any noise we don't want to disturb them." Mimi Said as she peered though the Greenhouse window. Sora shrugged and looked and what she saw made her blush.

           Sora drew her eyes way and cheeks burned even more "Mimi! That's Ash's Pokemon Bulbasaur, and Palmon!" Sora said shocked. "And they're…." Sora was too embarrassed couldn't continue to finish. 

Mimi sighed and looked resigned." Believe me Sora I didn't like that poke-thing nosing around my dear Palmon at first. But you saw how he saved her, and maybe all of us in that last battle. He cares for her and I know Palmon feels for him, and the fact is …" Mimi stopped looking a little sad.

 "What Mimi? What is it? " 

"The fact is after today Palmon may never see Bulbasaur again. So I decided to let them be together." Mimi looked deep into Sora's eyes "How would you feel if you was going to never see someone you really care about, and you didn't tell that person how you really feel about them."

Sora looked down a little embarrassed. "Is it that obvious? Me and Ash I mean?"

Mimi giggled, "Only to people with eyes."

"Mimi I can't focus on something like that now. None of us may live to see tomorrow, we all have to concentrate on our plan." 

"I know Sora just think about it ok?" 

"I will Mimi. Thanks" Sora hugs her friend and left the Greenhouse. 

Sora was once again alone with her thought, but she really didn't want to thing about Ash right now so she decided to see how Izzy and Geni were coming alone in the lab. After a short walk, Sora hears the electronic buzzing and beeps form Geni's lab equipment. The room was filled with strange scientific machines and devices that Sora couldn't even begin to know what they were used for. Izzy could tell her but anything more advance, then her home computer was over her head. Her eye fell on Izzy he was working on a small device that looked similar to Her digivice, but it was oddly different. "How's it going Izzy?" she asked

Izzy looked up at her and rubbed his eyes" Its going fine Sora I'm just finishing the programming. The Poke/Digivice is almost ready. I just hope it last long enough for it to be effective.

"What do you mean last?" 

Setting in place what looking like a microchip Izzy continued. "Well, My ideal of using one of Ash's Pokeballs to make a new Digivice is feasible but the technologies in them are only about 90% compatible. I've had to do some major redesigning do get them to work even on this level. The first one I made burned its self up on activation. But I think I figured out the exact photonic-modulation to get it to function. But it'll still burn out after one use."

Sometimes Sora envied Izzy's knowledge and technical abilities." So what your saying is that this will be our only chance at this and there are no do-overs, huh? Sora stated. 

 "Don't worry I have Faith in Izzy's ideals." A new voice added. Sora turned to see Ash and his Pikachu walking into the lab. Sora heart raced a bit looking at him. His confidant and determination, was one of his more appealing traits. Ash looks down at the small device Izzy had just finished. "So this is the Digivice you made for me? Hey! It's shaped a little like a pokeball. This is one of the coolest things I've ever seen Izzy!" 

Ash enthusiasm was very contagious; He has a way of making you see the light side of any situation Sora Thought looking at Ash's bright smile. 

"Um, Ash?" Izzy looked a little worried. "You have to understand something, we I'm trying to do has never been done, or even thought of. You was never Chosen as we where. The ones that scanned us and attuned we digidestined to our digivices and Digimon had better equipment then what Geni and me have access to. You are not Digidestined, and forcing you into that role could be very dangerous!"

Geni walked up and added, "Young Izzy is right Ash, you have to understand the risks that are involved, not only to you but the Pokemon you chose to attune the Digivice to."

 Fear begins to rise up in Sora, she hadn't thought of the risk to Ash." Are you sure your willing to go though this Ash? You can still change your mind." Sora said. 

Ash only smiled and says, "Well, Demonicamon hurt my Bulbasaur, and me, and from what I hear she hurt and threatened all of you. So I'm not going to let her get away with that, she must be stop." Ash turned a warm gaze to Sora and said. "No one gets away with hurting my friends

Sora melted under Ashes caring words, and tingled through out her body.

"Also, like I said, I have faith in Izzy. If He thinks this will work then so do I. Izzy is the smartest kid I know, and I have confidence in his brain." Ash smiled at Izzy. Ash's words went far to help alleviate the guilt he's been feeling since he created Demonicamon. 

Geni chuckled and said, "I like your attitude Ash, and the only thing left is to pick the Pokemon, that will undertake the digitization attunement with you. 

Ash looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded his head," All of my pokemon are special to me, but there only one that I'd want to take with me no matter what the situation is, but I'll leave it up to him." Ask reached across and lifted Pikachu off his shoulder. "Pikachu you've heard that this could be dangerous, are you willing to fight Demonicamon with me, to save our new friends?" 

"Pika!!!" Pikachu agreed defiantly and begin to happily nuzzle Ash's cheek

"Your Heard Pikachu Izzy. We're ready when ever you are." Ash announced. 

Izzy nodded and said. "Ok, We I want to run a few more test on all key systems before we put you and Pikachu into the Digital attunement chamber." 

I don't think you'll have the time for any more test! "Tai, Matt ,Joe, Mimi T.K, and Kari ran into the lab. Tai slid to a halt looking a little out of breath." Demonicamon is coming this way, and fast!' 

 "Ugh!" Izzy moaned. "I was hoping Geni's jamming equipment, would hide our Bio Signatures a little longer and by us more time! We need to run more test! We're just not ready!" 

Sora felt every ones nervousness, she looked down at TK's worried face." What are we going to do now Sora?" TK. asked. 

Sora cast a worried look at Tai. Hoping he would come up with one hof he's famous plans. Tai looked at Ash and they both nodded at each other, knowing what had to be done. "We fight her! And buy Izzy and Geni enough time to Get Ash and Pikachu ready for their battle!" 

Mimi seems to stifle a gasp. "Fight her how? The only Digimon lift is my Sweet Palmon, and I wont let her face that thing again. I don't want her to end up as digi-egg!" 

Kari sighed triying to hold back a tear "I wish Gatomon was here with me she'd know what to do" 

Sora also missed her dear byiomon. She thought sharing Kari's sentiment Ash then stepped forward and kneeled down and placed a Pokeball in her hands. "This is my Muk Kari. I know you miss Gatomon but Muk is a great and strong Pokemon." Ash told her in a very gentle voice. "But he need someone to help him battle, he wouldn't do well in a battle with out a good trainer to direct him. I'm giving you my Muk, he's playful and very emotional like you Kari your'll work great together!" 

Kari looked at the pokeball and smiled, "Thanks Ash. I like Muk a lot! We've been playing together, he's fun!" With that Kari relleaced Muck from his Pokeball

"MUK!!!" it said and hugged and drooped over the giggling Kari" 

Ash then turned to TK."TK this is my Kinglier, he's strong and resilient just like I know you are." Tk released the Crab pokemon out of his Ball and they smiled at each other. Ash then tossed pokeball to them all. "Matt, my Fiery and cocky Charizard!" Charizard and matt got along very well, being two of a kind. "Tai my fearless and cleaver Squrtle! The leader of the Digidestined, and the leader of the Squrtle Squad, should fight side by side. 

Squrtle popped out of his pokeball, pulled out a pair for funky looking sunglasses and said "Squrtle squirt!!" the then folded its arms posing by Tai's leg. 

Ash continued "Joe my faithful and powerful Snore lax. It's a little hard getting it started but once it dose nothing can stand before it!" Joe released the giant pokemon from it ball, it yawned lazily and smiled. "Izzy you take care of my Torous, wise and dependable just like you, I know you to will rise to any challenge!" Ash then turned to Sora and cupped her hands in his lovingly. "Sora, I know no one can take the place of Biyomon, but I know my Pegiot will fight for you as strongly as he can. He's very special to me. Besides Pikachu none of my pokemon have been with me longer." Ash squeezed her hands in his seeming to tell her she was very special to him too.

Tai nodded. "Ash and I came up with a plain just in case Izzy and Geni couldn't finish fast enough. Izzy you have no time for test Put Ash in the Digital attunement chamber activate his Digivice and Crest and we hope it works. We will all fight with Ash's pokemon and try to stall Demonicamon as long as possible. To give Ash enough time to undergo the processes.." Tai clenched his fist, this courage seem to infuse them all. "We will not let her get through, this will stop today, one way or then other!" Tai finished all of the Kids cheered and the Pokemon roared. 

**Author notes**: SIGH I know I said this would be the last part but the build up t o the final batte took longer then I thought. BUT I double swear the next part is the last!! ^_~ 


	7. Battle till we can battle no more

Worlds with in worlds part 7 

Demonicamon shapely and luscious form cast a shadow on the ground as she sped through the air. A soft and maniacal laugher escapes from her full lips, and she draws closer to the ones the she will take to new heights of anguish. "You were very naughty hiding your selves from me father Izzy. But no need to worry, I am on my way you show you my love." Demonicamon tingles with anticipation, and she draw near to them, Her senses guild her to the life signs of those called the Digidestined. "I was forced to entertain my self with the Digimon of the Digiworld, share my love and anguish with them." The virus Digimon almost sighed. Somehow making the Digimon suffer wasn't that same as when she toys with Izzy and his friends and it quickly lost its novelty. But she continued, because it was what she is, a virus Digimon, that caused, pain and suffering. It was her art, the fullest expression of who she was. "Is this all that there is?" she questioned her self for the first time. No! There was nothing else to her, pain, misery, sadness, she only felt alive when she induced them in others. If she could no longer get what she needed from the Digimon, she would get it from the humans. "Ash!" the wash of pleasure filled her body. That new boy and those weird Digimon, they fought back like none she encountered. "She hoped he somehow survived the last battle. The thought of She and Ash fighting, battling bringing the art of pain to a complete fulfillment, made her climax in pleasure. "I'm coming for you my friends. Prepare your selves for my love!" 

Sora watched the skies, She knew Demonicamon was coming she could almost feel her. Ash's pegiot cooed and nuzzled her side, trying to help her nervousness. Sora hugged the bird pokemon around his its neck. She missed Biyomon terribly, but being with another strong and caring bird, made her feel a little better. Sora looked to the side at her friends, the Digidestined, each one with one Ash's pokemon. Tai stood with Squrtle, the turtle pokemon's black shades gleamed like Tai' goggles. Matt and the fiery Charizard both clawed the ground, both seemed eager to get on with the up coming battle. Joe leaned up against the yawning Snorlax. Kari looked nervous but the emotional Muk placed a sloppy arm around her and she smiled. Tk sat onto of the huge crab pokemon kinglier. His face tried to look as determined as his brother. Sora eye then fell on Izzy and Torous. Izzy looked backwards at Geni's house, she knows he was thinking about what was happening to Ash and Pikachu now. Izzy hoped that his plans to boost the power of Ash's Pikachu would work, He so desperately wanted to put right the wrong he did when he created Demonicamon. Mimi stood with her hands folded with the fierce Bulbasaur frowning. Mimi insisted that Palmon, stay inside with Geni for this battle. Mimi didn't want Palmon to be infected with Demonica's virus like the other Digimon. Sora never liked to fight, but she knew Demonicamon, needed to be stopped. And after looking at each of her friends, she felt calmer. A deep feeling of foreboding shot through Sora. Her hair stood on end and her heart raced. Pedgoit looked startled, he also sensed danger that was approaching. "She coming guys! Get ready." Said shouted 

Tai looked into the sky, scanning for her. "Remember we stop her if we can, but if we can't we have to stall her long enough to let Geni finish with Ash and Pikachu!" Tai's eyes then narrowed at he spotted their enemy descending from the sky. 

Izzy grimaced as his greatest creation and worst mistake landed before them. "Just clear you minds and try and remember everything Ash taught us about his pokemon." 

Demonicamon landed without a sound. Sora looked the veil Digimon over and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the proportions of Demonicamon figure. Even at her the height of her development she would never have measurements like hers. Izzy's creation emanated the feel of pure evil and malice and her voice radiated it those qualities. "It so nice of you and your friends to greet me father!" She mocked the children." I'm sure you are all quite eager to feel more pain and suffering of my love, but first I'd like to share it with that new boy" Sora stifled a tremor of fear for Ash. It was Ash's plan of battle the gave Demonicamon a challenge the last time they fought. She seemed to have become fixated on him now. 

Tai stepped forward glaring into the evil Digimon eyes. "Your not getting you filthy hands on Ash! Beside you better start worrying about what we're going to do to you!" 

Demonicamon laughed seeming quite amused, "You sould know by now that you ad helpless with out your Digimon!" She eye fell on Squrtle, and then on the other pokemon standing by the Digidestined. "And if you had even a little bit of a brain, you should know that no Digimon can have any effect on me." 

Tai smiled and said. "If you think we can't hurt you Demonicamon, you have another thing coming! Everyone get ready!" Tai yelled, as Squrtle and the rest of the pokemon stepped forward. 

"SIGH, Must we go through this again father? You know no matter what Digimon you send against me I'm immune to their attacks…" Demonicamon boast was cut short as Squrtle delivered a powerful head bunt attack to her midsection. He curvaceous form was sent sailing backwards into the rock face of the canyon wall. Demonicamon pulled herself free from the hole that was created, when her body hit the rocky rift. "Im…Impossible!!" she said stunned.

"Nice skull bash attack Squrtle!" Tai said proudly. 

Izzy looked up at Demonicamon a little sadly. "It would be impossible if these were Digimon, but their Pokemon. You have no immunity to their attacks. You will be stopped this day Monica! Torous! Tackle attack!" Izzy commanded as the might bull like Pokemon ran head long into Demonicamon. Demonicamon jumped to the side dodging the powerful attack, she wasn't taking any chances this time. Unfortunately for her Izzy, planned on her movements and ordered" Torous! Mega kick now!" The strong pokemon kicked backward, landing a rib shattering kick to Demonicamon side. 

The malevolent creature, yelled out more in rage then in pain. "I'll destroy you for that!" 

Matt ran forward saying, "The only ones being destroyed here is you, bicth!" cursed matt. "Use your flamethrower on her Charizard!" Matt said as the firery pokemon breath out a stream of super hot fire. 

Demonicamon smiled and said, "What a powerful attack, but I can easily create a shield to block it!" She said seeming to readying an energy shield.

"Not if I can help it Monica! Torous! Fissure strike!" Before Demonicamon could defend against Charizard Torous brought down his powerful hoofed foot stomping and splitting the ground creating an earthquake that made Demonicamon stumble. The fall made her lose concentration, making her unable to create her shield. So she was hit full blast by Charizard attack. Demonicamon roared with furry. "Keep it up guys! Press the attack, hit her from all sides and confuse her!" Izzy said. 

Kari and Tk looked at each and nodded. "Muk smog attack!" Kari yelled. The blob like pokemon breathed out thick clouds of smoke the blinded and chocked their enemy. Blinded Demonicamon started firing energy bolts wildly, giving they other pokemon a chance to move safely back. 

The furious Digimon finally made her way clear of Muk's smog, only to be met by Kinglier arcing claw "Kinglier Crab hammer!" TK shouted. The hug claw stuck downward on Demonicamon. Her luscious form was driven to the ground. "Again Kinglier! Make her pay for what she did to Kari!" Again and again the huge claw struck Demonicamon. Tk and Tai shared a glance and a nod, Back off Kinglier!" 

Kinglier, Squrtle! Double bubble attack now!" Tai and Tk yelled together. The two water type pokemon jumped backwards and sent out a double stream of hundreds of bubbles that surrounded Demonicamon and released destructive energy as they popped. 

Sora heard Demonicamon scream in pain, and as much at she hated fighting, she must admit to her self she liked getting back, at the one that caused them so much pain. And now she wanted her share of payback. Sora jumped onto Pegiots back and said, "Let get that bicth! FLY!" Sora stomach dropped the Birds powerful wings pumped rising them into the air. "Now Dive bomb peck attack pedgiot! " The swift bird carried them both towards Demonicamon at incredible speed. Their movements where so fast Demonicamon didn't even see them, till just before the large birds beak struck her, and sent her spiraling to the ground. 

Sora then saw Mimi sending in the scrappy Bulbasaur. "While she's down Bulba! Razor leaf!" Mimi squealed. The great Pokemon shot out a torrent of bladed leafs at the recovering Demonicamon. Demonicamon bellow furiously as the leafles cut across her skin leaving many gashes. 

Not giving their hated foe the time to get off the ground Joe moved in."TK have kinglier use his crab hammer to tossed Snorelax into the air! Tk nodded and told the mighty crab to do just that. Snorelax looked lazily at Kinglier as it large claw pushed under him and catapulted him up wards" Now Snorelax, BODY SLAM!" The huge Cat pokemon landed onto of Demonicamon sumo style, crushing and creating a big crater in the earth. "YES!" Joe shouted. But then Demonicamon surged with power and tossed Snorelax off her. " Demonicamon looked more annoyed then hurt, Sora thought. 

Demonicamon looked over the Digidestined and the pokemon with a smirk. "Is they all you can do? I may not be immune to these creatures' attacks, but they're too weak to phase me for long. 

"Tai we're not doing enough damage!" Sora yelled while hovering on Pedgoit's back. 

"I know lets all use our strongest combos on her!" Tai face was tense with the taste of battle in his mouth. Sora saw that same look on Ash. They truly were two of a kind. Tai glanced at Joe, and the two shared a knowing nod. "Squrtile, Snorelax use Skull and Mega punch!" The turtle pokemon ran towards Demonicamon, as Snorelax charged in with his fist glowing with power. The To pokemon connected with the attacks. Demonicamon was Rocked back a few steps visible stunned, 

"Sora do it now!" Matt yells at the girl and Bird pokemon. Sora signaled Pedgoit to use its whirlwind attack. Pedgoits powerful wings flapped and pumped, creating a strong cross current that formed into a tornado 

Matt nodded at the Cyclone that formed and told Charizard. "Now Charizard mix your fire spin with the whirlwind attack!" The dragon like pokemon exhaled a powerful torrent of fire that spiraled upwards. 

As the two attacks merged and combined, Matt and Sora cried "BLAZING TYPHOON ATTACK!" The power of the two attacking forming into one roared and ripped crossed the ground as it struck Demonicamon with its large funnel. Sora could see her femininity form outline, through the whipping winds and burning fire, and hope there combined attack was enough to stop this nightmare once and for all. But her hopes were dashed as Demonicamon surged with power and blew the fiery tornado apart, creating a shock wave the knocked the breath out of everyone watching. Pain lanced through Sora and pedgiot as Demonicamon's shock wave knocked them both to the ground. Through the clouds of pain swarming through Sora's body she heard Demonicamon's cackle. Sora looked over at pedgiots its wings draped over her protectively, it struggled to get up and fight on, but the fight was taken out of the large bird. Sora cleared her head enough to look towards the other Digidestined, and they were all in a similar state. The pokemon trembled and tried to stand but Demonicamon energy wave defeated them all in one shot. 

Demonicamon rubbed a dark patch of skin where the pokemon attack burned her as she walked towards her fallen foes. "These creatures are very powerful. These pokemon may have been able to protect you if there were stronger." She cast a mocking smile on the layed out pokemon and children. "But alas they were not, so you are all mine to love now." 

Sora heart sank, she hope they could hold her off long enough to give Ash enough time prepare for their battle, but she defeated them to quickly. "Bulba!!" Sora eyes darted over to Snorelax. Its side lifted up and Ash's Green skinned plant pokemon scrabbled out from under giant cat. The quick-witted Bulbasaur must had use Snorelax as a shield against the energy wave the flattened them. Bulbasaur faced off with Demonicamon with a sneer on its face, "Bulbasaur!!!" 

Demonicamon remember with the Plant pokemon did to her last time and said. "Oh yes I remember you little one. You're the Pest the caused me so much pain the last time." She looked evilly down upon Bulbasaur the stated. "I think I'll just kill you and be rid of you once and for all!" 

Bulbasaur! saur, saur bulba bluba saur bulba!" He chuckled back at her and spat to the side. Sora couldn't completely understand every thing Ash's pokemon said, but she thought he said something like. "Remember the last time you dared underestimated me. At long as I'm alive you'll not touch my friends!" Quickly Bulbasaur charged his Solar Beam and fired it off at Demonicamon. With the speed of a mega-Digimon, Demonicamon raced towards the pokemon with blood lust in her eyes, dodging his attack. She trusts her blade like fingers at Bulbasaur, as if to rip his very heart out. Sora watches in awe as Bulbasaur tiny green legs leaped. He jumped an impressive distance in the air, as his vine like whips blasted out of his sides, heading straight down at the shocked Demonicamon. Unfortunately Demonicamon hands moved with a blur as her hands caught Bulbasaurs Vine whip attack. She smiles wickedly and yanked the small green pokemon out of the air by his vines. Bulbasaur hit the earth with a sickening thud. "S…s…saur." He said gruntingly. 

Demonicamon held Bulbasaur down with her powerful hand and laughed. "Now you insolent green pest, if you beg me to spear you life I might conceder it" Bulbasaur looks defiantly at her and spat in her eye. Demonicamon was livid with rage. "Fine you die!" She intended on painfully beating him to death and begin to rain down powerful punches down on Bulbasaur, 

"Stop it you Monster!" Mimi cried. Still stunned, she was unable to stand so could only reach out to him helplessly. 

Demonicamon Laughed as she pummeled the helpless Pokemon."Die, die, die!" She squealed lost in her madness. Her fist rose once more, ready to deal the final deathblow. A fast moving pink and green object tackled Demonicamon from the side.

"I won't like you kill my Bulbasaur!" Lillymon said with tears of rage streaming out of her eyes. Her small fist jabbed again and again at Demonicamon shocked face. 

"No Lillymon! Don't She'll infect you with that virus!" Mimi yelled. but it was too late as Demonicamon grabbed Lillymon small waste and lifted her up and discharged a shock of energy through Lillymon trembling form infecting her with the de-digivolving virus. Soon Demonicamon held the digi-eggs that once was Lillymon. "And that makes all of your Digimon who have failed you Father." The wicked cackled filled the air along with Mimi's sobs. 

Bulbasaur vine struck Demonicamon's hand violently, as he grab the dig-egg from her. The pain on his face and tears in he's eyes matched Mimi's as he carefully placed the digi-egg next to her for safekeeping. Sora heart broke seeing the loving way Bulbasaur looked at the digi-egg of his mate. Bulbasaur then turned towards Demonicamon, all of his sadness turning into hate and loathing. "Bulbasaur!!!!!!!!" he yelled charging

Demonicamon just smiled and said. "Come little one! Your pain is delicious let me give you more." She reached downward at the fast moving pokemon to finish off what Lillymon stopped, but Bulbasaur quickly darted between her legs. The feisty pokemon jumped onto her back wrapping his vines around her arms and torso, securing him self tightly to her back." SUAR!!!!" he screamed to the heavens. The Large flower bulb on the Pokemon back opened slightly; light and energy seemed to be pulled out of the air into the green bulb. Bulbasaur glowed and pulsated as if generating power. "Get off me! What are you doing?" 

Mini looked at the scene and Gasped. "NO Bulbasaur don't do it!" 

Tai, still stunned from Demonicamon last attack struggled to his feet. "Wh…what is he doing Mimi? It looks like he's charging for another solar beam." Tai said. 

"Oh no!" Izzy said looking at the struggling Demonicamon. "He is charging his solar beam, but he's not releasing the energy! He's just storing and building it up, until he destroys him self and Demonicamon too!" 

  Bulbasaur grinned, His eyes were wide with furry for his enemy and sadness for his lost love. "Bulbasaur suar.. bulba suar bulba sur sura !!" With meant, "Yes digi-whore, I'm destroying myself and taking you to hell with me. Get ready for the Bulbasaur final attack, Super Solar Big Bang Attack!" Sora looked at him, she knew he was giving his life to save them all and restore Palmon to her natural state. The will and dedication of Ash's pokemon seemed never ending. All of them are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for their friends. The large flower bulb pulsed brighter and louder with each passing second. Sora noted the look of calmness on Bulbasaur face, he knew the end was near, and was prepared. 

"NO! That's enough Bulbasaur!" A new voice added, Sora turned her head and her heart filled with hope once more. Ash and Pikachu stood above them. The light from the Digiworld sun casting their bodies in shadows, Ash said in a gentle voice "That enough Bulbasaur stand down. There no need for you to use Self-destruct, I'm here now, Pikachu and me will take care of her. Obeying Ash's command Bulbasaur powered down and released himself from Demonicamon. Then ran fleetingly to Ash's side. Ash smiled down his the battered and bruised Pokemon then turned his attention to Demonicamon. "Now you will pay for all of the evil you've caused Demonicamon!" 

**_Authors Note:_**_ when I first planed this Fan fiction over a year ago, I only meant it to have about 4 parts. But I couldn't fit every thing I want to say in that few amount of chapter. The next Chapter will be number 8 and it will be the finally battle. and last part I swear ^_^ _


End file.
